


The World Only Grows Darker

by CaityDawh1730



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Abuse, Discovery, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Escape, F/M, Falling In Love, First Love, Growing Up, Hope, Loss of Innocence, Loss of Virginity, Love, Love/Hate, Minor Character Death, Older Man/Younger Woman, Prisoner of War, Running Away, Sexual Content, Underage Sex, Unrequited Love, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-04
Updated: 2015-06-13
Packaged: 2018-03-28 23:15:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 23,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3873553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaityDawh1730/pseuds/CaityDawh1730
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The lives of Sansa, Daenerys, and Arya are changed in unimaginable ways when they arrive at Landing Academy for Boys and Girls. War is just on the horizon.<br/>Ignorance is lost. Plan's are changed. Secrets are kept and told. Friends are made and lost. Sisters hate and love. Strengths are discovered. Weakness are hidden. Love is found.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sansa

**Author's Note:**

> I have aged up several of the characters as well as aging a few down. I'll try to tell you the ages in the story.  
> I really don't like it when authors break character, so if I ever do please tell me. But I just ask that you do it nicely. I don't want any rude comments.  
> So several characters in the books and show only have one name so I kinda just gave them a second name. Please don't hate on the names.  
> If you have any questions at all please ask away. I'll answer if I can.

Sansa laid on her bed wrapped in a silver blanket, dreaming of knights, queens, kings, princes, and princesses. Her red hair draped across the pillow. A smile crept onto her sleeping face as she rolled across the bed. Light from the window hit her hair making it seem as if on fire. A loud noise rang from her alarm startling the sleeping form. She flung her arm and hit the off button. Stretching her arms and legs; Sansa’s eyes opened. She jumped from her bed and walked to her closet. After she had dressed in a light green shirt, and dark jeans; Sansa headed down the several flights of stairs to the kitchen.

Warm smiles from the cooks met her as she grabbed a lemon cake from the fridge; in the middle of a bite her brother Robb walked in. His dark red hair sticking in all different directions. He rubbed his eyes after he asked the cooks for breakfast. Plopping himself next to Sansa he yawned, “Morning, sis. You seem happy.”

“And you look tired. Stay up late last night?” She questioned.

“Ya. Jon and I stayed late after practice, and as soon as we got home Dad called me into his study to teach me more about ruling and what not. I didn’t get to sleep until way late.”

“You don’t have to wake up so early, you know? It is a Saturday you could sleep in.”

“Jon and I had planned on spending his last day together with Theon. We’re going…”

“Out.” Jon interrupted, walking into the kitchen and setting himself next to Rob. Theon trailing behind him with a childish grin on his face. “We’re just going to the shooting range it’s not that big a deal!” He laughed.

“What!? There’s no way mother would be okay with this without father going with you!” Sansa shrieked.

“No she wouldn’t that’s why we’re leaving early, and why we weren't going to tell anyone.” Jon shot a hateful look to Theon.

“You will get yourselves shot!” Sansa was having a hard time keeping her voice quiet.

“Sansa we’ll be okay. Jon’s got us covered, he made sure there will be people there. And Theon’s Uncle runs the place. We’ll be okay. Okay?”

“No! Not okay. I knew this was your idea Jon! You just have to betray my mothers trust don’t you?” She spat. Finishing her cake, she started to leave the room in anger. She was stopped when her father, who they hadn’t noticed was standing in the doorway, gently grabbed her shoulders. “Sweetling, it’s okay. They have my permission. Thank you though for looking out for their safety.” His face was worn and tired, but lit up when he smiled at her.

“Okay. Your welcome. I still don’t like it.”

“I know, sweetling.” He kissed her forehead then beckoned her away. “Go finish your packing. We leave tonight.”

Sansa spent the next several hours chasing her little sister Arya around. Arya had stolen several of her things from her suitcases. By the time she had collected all of her things the cars had arrived to carry their things to the airport. Her father’s men carried all of her things away. Sansa looked back at her room and a sudden rush of sadness swept over her as the reality of her move hit her. She ran to her little brothers’ room and gave Rickon a kiss on the cheek. He clung to her leg, begging her to stay. She patted him on the head and promised to be back as soon as summer started. He smiled and let go. Next, she gave Bran a feather light kiss on his forehead. “I’ll miss you, Bran.” She said the words even though she knew he couldn’t hear her. He had been in a coma for several years.

Her mother was in tears as she saw off her husband, two daughters. Sansa gave her a long hug and promised to be a good girl while she was away. Arya just laughed, and jumped into a puddle of mud, getting mud all over Sansa’s clothes. She screamed and started to chase Arya when their father shot them a look that read “behave.” They left as the sun was setting behind her home. Sansa started to get excited. She had a whole new adventure ahead of her.

As soon as the arrived at the airport they guided onto a plane. Then before she could double check she had everything they were off. Eight hours later they landed. They were met by her father’s friend Robert, and his family. She looked around until she saw Joffrey standing next to his bodyguard, a big man with a horrible scar on his face. She approached them. When he saw her he smiled his beautiful smile. They wrapped their hands together and kept them locked the whole drive to the Academy.

When they arrived to Landing Academy for Boy and Girls, the courtyard was filled with dozens of rich girls and boys. All with either oblivious smiles that matched Sansa’s or with scared expressions. The girls were led to their dorms by Miss Mordane, who talked constantly about the rules. Sansa listened closely, but Arya kept running off then yelled at by Mordane. By the time they reached each of their rooms Sansa liked Miss Mordane, but was tired and had stopped listening. She was given a huge lavish room on the top floor across the hall from Arya. She thought she had the whole room to herself until she heard a very cheerful “Hello!.” She spun around and saw a beautiful girl with long deep brown trusses.

“Hi.”

“I’m Margaery. Margaery Tyrell. You’re Sansa Stark right?” Her voice sounded to Sansa like honey.

“Ya. How did you know?” Surprised rung through her words.

“Darling, your hair is a dead give away. Are you sure that’s your real color?”

“Always the hair. I hope so, or I’ve been lied to my whole life!” Sansa laughed.

Margaery laughed with her. She suddenly turned serious, “I’ll take the far room.” With that she walked away to her new room. Sansa’s eyes followed her with new curiosity.

Sansa and Arya were called to the room their father was staying in. When they arrived a small table was set with a delicious looking dinner. They all sat down and started to eat. Sansa was enjoying the silence when Arya broke it. “Dad. Why are you staying here?” Sansa glared at Arya, she thought the question was not appropriate for dinner. Arya ignored her.

“Why do you have to be so nosy?” Ned Stark joked. “Robert asked me to help assist him.”

“Why? Can’t he rule his country by himself? You do it.”

“Yes, I do. But we have less people than he does.”

“So.”

“Arya! Please stop it’s not polite to argue politics over dinner.” Sansa tried to tell her sister.

“No! I want to know! And you're not my mom, so stop acting like it!” Arya hissed.

“I do not!”

“Stop!” Their father yelled. “Enough. Both of you to bed. You start classes tomorrow, I suggest you get some sleep.”

Arya opened her mouth to argue again, but he gave her a look. Sansa pouted silently as she didn’t get a chance to finish her lemon cake. They walked back to their rooms, neither looking at nor acknowledging the other. Arya slammed her door.

Margaery was laying sprawled out across the couch watching T.V. She looked up at Sansa when she heard the door lightly shut.

“Your stuff was brought up while you were gone. So was your schedule. Let’s compare!” A smile was spread wildly across her face. Sansa nodded, ran to her room grabbed the envelope on her bed, and return to Margaery. She placed herself next to her and carefully opened the envelope. Pulling out the slip of paper she read:

 

1st Period: 07:00 - 08:25

Human Anatomy

Qyburn, Thomas

2nd Period: 08:30 - 9:55

World History

Varys, Russell

3rd Period: 10:00 - 11:25

Classic Literature

Lannister, Tyrion

 

Lunch: 11:30 - 12:25

 

4th Period: 12:30 - 1:55

Advanced Mathematics

Baelish, Petyr

5th Period: 2:00 - 3:00

Business Finance

Baelish, Petyr

 

She handed the paper to Margaery. She gave Sansa a questioning look when she was done reading. “Why are you taking both Advanced Mathematics and Business Finance? You were only supposed to sign up for one math class.”

“I enjoy math. Don’t ask me why, I have no idea. I just do. My teacher last year recommended me for both. And anyway my father is giving me one of the businesses he owns as an early inheritance. So I thought Business Finance would be a good idea.”

“Well, you’ll have a good teacher. Littlefi… Baelish is very good with numbers. I mean look at what he did with the Vale. The Arryns owe him their prosperity. Lucky you, you get the entire afternoon with him. I do believe that he only teaches 2 classes, and that Professor Luwin teaches the others. You get both of them!”

“Lucky me. I think my mother my have mentioned him, I’m not sure. Anyway do we have any classes together?”

“World History, and… Oh, look, Advanced Mathematics!”

“Great! I wonder if I have any with Joffrey?” She said more to herself than to Margaery.

“Joffrey? As in Joffrey Baratheon?” Margaery’s voice picked up a hint of curiosity.

“Ya.” She blushed. “He’s my boyfriend.”

“Lucky you, again. He’s so pretty! Never thought a boy would be pretty, but he is!”

“Ya.” She yawned.

“It would so cool if we’re all in a class together! Well, I’m tired, and so are you. Let’s go to bed.”

They went their separate ways to their rooms. Sansa threw her clothes off and put on the dark blue nightgown her aunt had given her for her 17th birthday last year. She jumped into her bed curling up under the dark red blanket. She fell asleep with thoughts of Joffrey.

 

 


	2. Sansa II

Sansa woke up when a pillow smacked her face. She was just opening her eyes when the next pillow hit her. Several more followed suit, by the time there were no more pillows Sansa was covered in feathers. Laughter rang through the room as Arya was doubled over. Sansa grabbed several of the split pillows and threw them at her. Arya dodged them all and ran away still laughing.

Ignoring the mess Sansa rose from her bed looking at the clock which read 06:05. She grabbed her uniform quickly slipped it on. She moved to the bathroom, put on light makeup then stared at herself in the mirror. She saw a tall thin girl with bright red hair tumbling over her shoulders. She was wearing a short black skirt made shorter as she pulled it up, and a silver button up shirt which was tucked in. She sighed and braided her hair to the side and let it fall over her shoulder. Feeling content with her looks Sansa  walked to the kitchen to see Margaery  snacking on dry cereal. She joined her roommate, grabbing a bowl for herself.

“Good morning Margaery.” She greeted in between bites.

“Morning Sans. Can I call you that? Oh and please just call me Marge. Margaery is just too much of a mouth full.”

“Feel free. Okay then Marge. We should probably head to class. I have to meet up with Joffrey. You’re welcome to come!”

“I would love to. I have find Renly anyways.”

“Renly? Joff’s uncle?”

“The very same, Robert and my father set us up.”

“Same with Joff and I. How funny!”

“Very. Come on let’s go.” Marge grabbed Sansa by the arm out of the room. The walked together chatting about school and boys. Soon they saw Joffrey with his bodyguard talking to Renly. Renly ran over to them when he saw Margaery.

“Marge! Oh, hi Sansa!”

“Hey, Renly. Are you going here now?” Sansa questioned.

“Sadly.” Joffrey answered.

“Now, that’s just rude.” Marge scolded. Joffrey shrugged, eyeing her. He grabbed Sansa’s waist a bit too roughly as he pulled her to him. Renly eyed the watch on his wrist. “Where are you guys headed? I have Medical Research with Pycelle. Yay me!”

“I’ve got Geography with Varys.” Joffrey rolled his eyes. Sansa couldn’t help but feel a little sad.

“Geography with Varys for me too!” Margaery sang, her eyes beaming.

“Great I’m by myself. I’m with Qyburn for Human Anatomy.”

“Sorry, Sans. Oh, well I’ll see you in History! We should go. Joffrey walk with me?” Margaery asked. He let go of Sansa and walked away next to Marge.

“Our classes are right next to each other. I’ll walk with you.” Renly smiled.

“Okay.” They walked across the courtyard, through the doors to the science building to their classes.

Sansa didn’t know anyone in her class, so she kept quiet and tried to jot down notes, but Qyburn talked too fast, and used words no one understood. When the class wrapped up, she had no clue what she should have just learned. Hoping History would be better she hurried to class. She half ran across the campus and was still late. She tried to be discreet, but her teacher, Professor Varys called her out. “Miss Stark, I would ask you to come to my class on time, next time. Some of us take this class seriously.”

“Sor… sorry. I will make sure next time, and every one after that.” She apologized as politely as she could be. Pr. Varys gave her a searching look before waving her off. She walked as fast as she could to Margaery who was waving frantically at her. Varys’ lecture was easier to follow, but she was constantly distracted by Marge’s constant gossip. When the class ended Varys asked a girl with white blonde hair to stay after. Sansa didn’t get a good look at her face, but from what she saw, she saw that the girl was extreme pretty. She couldn’t help but feel slightly jealous.

Sansa found that Classic Literature was only in the building next door, so she arrived much earlier than most. She choose a seat in the back. She had all of her stuff ready for the upcoming lecture when she heard a familiar voice.

“You’re in my class? Thought you were a little to dull for this? Oh, well. How were your other classes?” Joffrey mused. He placed himself next to her. His bodyguard standing behind them.

“Interesting although Qyburn talked too fast for me to keep up with. Varys got kinda mad at me because I was late. I have that class with Margaery, she kept talking to me and I couldn’t concentrate on what the lecture was about.” There was a very slight tone of hurt in her voice, too little for Joffrey to pick up. Joffrey nodded, not looking at her. His eyes were fixed on the door that lead to the Professor’s office. The bell rang through the school and was followed by the opening of the door. A small man with a long jagged scar across his face walked in. Small was a nice word for his appearance. It took Sansa a moment to get comfortable looking at him.

“Ladies and Gentlemen please put all of your stuff back in your bags. We won’t be needing any of that. I am Tyrion Lannister, but all of you kids will call me Pr. Lannister.”

“Imp.” Coughed Joffrey. He looked straight at the teacher with a smug smile spread across his lips.

“Joffrey are you well? You seem to have a very strange cough. Do I need to call your mother down? She would be very upset if you were ill.” Pr. Lannister retorted. The class snickered, as Joffrey turned red.

“You cannot talk to me that way!” His voice starting to squeak.

“Who is the student and who is the Professor?”

“I’ll tell my parents!”

“Feel free. Then I can explain why dear nephew has gotten himself a detention.”

“You wouldn’t dare!”

“Oh. I would. I can rethink it if you sit down, shut your mouth, and let me teach.”

Joffrey threw himself into his chair and fumed the entire class. Sansa tried to rub his back in a comforting way, but he slapped her hand away leaving a red mark on the back of her hand. She noticed the disgust on his bodyguard’s face. She gave him a small smile.

When class ended Pr. Tyrion had everyone walk to the front to give them their book they had to finish by the beginning of Friday. Joffrey violently snatched his and stormed away ignoring Sansa’s pleas for him to wait.

“Don’t bother, sweetling. My nephew has quite the temper. Let him cool off before approaching him. Wouldn’t want to see your pretty face upset.”

“Thank you for the advice. I do have a question about the book if you don’t mind.”

“Ask away.”

“What if I have already read it?”

“You have? I was under the impression that pretty, little teenage girls such as yourself wouldn’t be interested in books like The Tale of Two Cities, or even books in general.” Surprise radiated from him like heat from an oven.

“I was under the impression that little rich men like you would do something a little more than teach said girls.”

“Oh, and she’s clever. Well, I must apologize, I meant no offense.”

“She accepts your apology.”

“Ha! This class is certainly going to be interesting. About your question, go ahead and reread it. We will be doing a paper on the theme of sacrifice, so try to read the book with that in mind.”

“Thank you Pr. Lannister. I’ll see you tomorrow.” She gave him a slight wave. On her way to Pr. Baelish’s class she open the book and started to read. Before she knew it she was at his class. She picked a seat in the front, wanting to be able to listen better. She thought it was odd that no one else was in the classroom, not even Margaery. Shrugging she went back to reading. After some time her reading was interrupted by a sigh.

“You do know that there is lunch before this class right?” A rich voice grumbled. She looked up and saw a man staring right at her. He had dark hair with slight streaks of grey on either temple, grey-green eyes, and a mustache with a goatee that made his already sharp features even sharper. When they made eye contact she thought she saw a glimpse of recognition, but it was so brief she couldn’t be sure. His face showed no emotion as he studied her, and she him.

“It must have slipped my mind. I was too caught up in my book.” She lifted the book cover facing him. “I’ll leave if you want me to. Joffrey would probably be worried anyway.” She started to gather her things. She was interrupted again by a sigh.

“I don’t mind. You’re Sansa Stark.” It wasn’t a question.

“Ya, I am. Let me guess you’re Pr. Baelish?” She teased.

“How very observant of you. I was very surprised to see that a student was enrolled in

both of my classes. Not very many even enroll for one.” He gave her a smile that didn’t quite reach his eyes.

“I enjoy math more than any other subject, and Dr. Luwin recommended I take at least one of your classes because they would actually be slightly challenging for me. I decided to take both, my father is giving me one of his business as an early inheritance, and thought Business Finance would be helpful. I hope that’s not a problem?” She returned his smile with her most innocent one.

“No it isn’t. Although I would think Business Management might be a better class suited for you.”

“Yes, it is, I guess, but a company cannot operate without money. Anyway money can solve most problems.”

“Clever girl.” He turned around and walked to his desk. She went back to reading her book. She couldn’t help but feel as if he was staring at her, but she ignored it. Several minutes later and other students began to spill into the room.

“There you are!” Margaery shrieked, “I looked everywhere for you!”

“Sorry. I forgot about lunch. Silly me.” Sansa giggled.

“I think it was actually a good thing you skipped. Arya, your sister right?” She questioned. Once Sansa nodded, she continued. “Well, she wanted to throw pies at you that she made out of mud with a new friend of hers. She threw them at Joffrey instead. He was mad before, but he was thoroughly pissed after. The Hound dragged your sister and her friend to the Head Mistress. I don’t know exactly what happened next, but Joffrey wanted them expelled.”

Sansa gasped, “She didn’t! Gods, Arya! She’ll ruin everything!”

“Silence please.” Pr. Baelish commanded before Marge could say anything. “This is Advanced Mathematics, if any of you feel you are in the wrong class please go to the main office, I really don’t want to deal with any of your excuses.” The class snickered. “Okay, then. I’m sure you all can read. So you all should already know my name so no need for introductions. We are going to start with 3 days of review. Any objections? Didn’t think so. Can anyone tell me what Dr. Luwin left you off with? Miss Stark?” His eyes shot right into eye contact with hers, giving her no escape.

“Arithmetic and Geometric Sequences.” She summarized.

“Well then we have a lot to keep up on.” He started to talk about the Sequences when he noticed the class hadn’t moved, except for Sansa. “I thought you all had at least some common sense. Well get your pencils, and paper out. We are starting class, I hope you guys noticed.” He quipped. The class laughed, and he continued as if nothing happened. He didn’t stop until the classes ended. “Go to page 354 and do 1 - 40. Oh, don’t complain. I know for a fact that I’m one of the few teachers that actually gives homework.” He called after the retreating class. Margaery gave Sansa a parting wave then left, and once again they were alone. Sansa was looking forward to the next class. He had made review interesting, so she had high hopes for a class with no needed review.

“You seemed to be the only student taking notes. Smart. Don’t let any of them copy from you. Trust me they will try, even that friend of yours. That goes for every class, and well, life.” His voice sounded irritated and sincere. Soon class started again, and it went much the same as the last. With him scolding the class, them laughing, then a long lecture. Sansa listen more intently to him then she had in any of her previous class. He didn’t lecture on the mathematics even a little. He lectured on the other aspects one might encounter while working with money, and numbers in a corporation or even in a small Mom and Pop store. Only Sansa and the white blonde girl were taking notes. When the class finally ended the rest of the class rushed out. Sansa and the girl took their time wrapping up their notes, and packing up. They both reached the door at the same time. As they walked away they found they were keeping pace with each other. The girl broke the silence.

“Hi. I’m Daenerys. Daenerys Targaryen. Your name?”

“Sansa Stark.”

“Nice to meet you, Sansa.”

“Same.”

“I do believe we have 3 classes together.”

“I thought it was only 2? World History, and Business Finance.”

“You have Human Anatomy 1st period right?”

“Ya, I didn’t notice you. Sorry.”

“Don’t be. I didn’t either until I saw you 2 more times.” They smiled at each other, walking the rest of the short walk in silence. They both boarded the Elevator, and both reached to press the 5 on the wall. They giggled. They learned that their rooms were next door to each other.

“Good night Daenerys. See you tomorrow.” She yawned.

“You too.” They waved good bye.

Margaery wasn’t to be seen so Sansa took over the only desk and quickly did the homework Pr. Baelish had given for both classes. As soon as she was done she cuddled under her covers and read more of the Tale of Two Cities. After coming to a good stopping place she took a nice long shower. She sang as loudly as she dared, hoping Marge wasn’t home to hear her. Putting on a thin nightgown she grabbed some food from the kitchen and made herself dinner. She had decided after hearing Margaery’s news that she didn’t want to witness her father’s wrath at dinner.

Rummaging through her carry on stuff from her trip she found her phone. She didn’t see a single message or missed call from Joffrey. All she saw was a message from Renly. She opened it wondering how he got her number.

**_Have you seen Margaery? We were supposed to eat dinner together, but I can’t find her. I knocked on your door, but all I heard was singing and figured it was you._ **

Sansa’s cheeks turned a bright red. Falling back on her bed and covering herself with her blanket she responded.

**_No, sorry I haven’t. Ya… the singing was me… Hope you find her._ **

She set her alarm for 05:30 and turned off the lights. Her phone buzzed.

_**Thank you. I rather liked it. Don’t be embarrassed.** _

She plugged in her phone, placing it on the side table after typing her response.

_**Thank you. Good night.** _

Sansa closed her eyes and quickly drifted to sleep.

 

 


	3. Arya

Arya kneeled on a chair fiddling with her fingers. Her father across the room studying her. He wasn’t yelling, he didn’t even seem mad. He looked tired.

“Please tell me you know what you did wrong.” His voice was thick with exhaustion.

“Yes, but I didn’t hit him with the mud! It missed him!” Arya pleaded.

“That’s not what he said.”

“He lied!”

Ned sighed. “Even if he did, the damage is done. You’re on house arrest. You are allowed to leave your dorm for class, and to come here for dinner.”

“What!? He can’t!”

“No, but his mother can.”

“That’s not fair! He’s a liar!”

“Just be happy they didn’t expel you like they did with the boy.”

“They what!? Mycah didn’t do anything!” Arya was yelling now, leaning half off of the chai“But!” She protested.

“No buts. Go!”

Arya stormed out making sure to slam the door. She ran the whole way to her dorm. She slammed her own door too. Anger surged through her. She wanted to punch something, but had nothing to punch. Skipping a shower she went straight to bed. She didn’t change her clothes or even take them off. Despite the energy she felt through her anger her eyes started to drift shut. Right before falling asleep she whispered “Joffrey.”

Morning arrived sooner than she would have liked. She took her time getting up, not bothering to make up for the lack of a shower last night. The clock read, 06:50, she groaned.

Although she ran the entire way to her class she was still late. Her fencing teacher laughed when he saw her, greasy hair, wrinkled clothes, and mud still under her fingernails. He threw a black Sabre at her. She tried to catch it, but it slipped through her fingers.

“You will catch it next time.” He smiled. She picked the sword up, and they spent the next hour and a half training. Arya had opted for a private lesson in fencing for her Physical credit. Her teacher Syrio Forel was her favorite teacher by far, even after only a day.

When she left for her next class she was covered in bruises, but she had never felt better. Her next 4 classes passed in a blur. Each more boring and pointless than the last. Sixth period aimed to be just as boring. Arya blocked out the words her teacher was speaking, instead she played games on her phone under the desk. She was about to beat her high score she had been trying to beat for the past week, but she mispressed the screen when a rough voice spoke to her. “Don’t die.”

She slowly turned her head to face the speaker and scowled. He laughed. She noticed that he ice blue eyes and black hair. A weird combo she thought. He grabbed his phone from his pocket, and handed it to her. She saw that he was showing her his high score. Again she glared at him. He laughed. She went back to her game. She played for the rest of the class trying to ignore his constant comments.

When class ended she stormed out of the class. He chased after her. “Wait!”

“No!” She sped up. He caught up with her though.

“I’m Gendry.”

“Cool, go away Gendry.”

“Are you seriously mad over a game?”

“Not really, I’m just mad in general.”

“That’s dumb.”

“Thank you.” She said sarcasm thick.

“Do I get a name?”

“No.”

“Aww. Come on!” He pleaded, but she turned him down again. He decided to ask her the whole way to her class, not minding that his class was on the opposite side of the school. She kept saying no. They finally got to her next class, and he still didn’t know her name. He started to turn around, but stopped when she spoke. “Arya.” With that she walked into her class as the bell rang. She spent the next class playing her game. Just as class ended she had beaten his high score.

She walked as slowly as she could back to the dorms, taking the longest route possible. When she was within sight of the dorms she heard a slight moan. Turning towards the sound she saw a dark haired girl moving awkwardly, facing a tree, she had hands rubbing her back. Arya realized the girl wasn’t alone, the hands were a blonde boy’s. They adjusted their position still unaware of Arya’s presence. When they were done moving she saw who the boy was, Joffrey. Arya moved very quietly around them from a distance until she saw who the girl was. It was Sansa’s roommate Margaery. Crap, she thought. She definitely didn’t get along with her sister and enjoyed making her mad. But she still hated seeing her sister upset and crying. She knew the second Sansa found out about her boyfriend that’s exactly what she would see.

Arya crept away unseen and ran the rest of the way to the dorms. She reached her door, but didn’t open it. She placed her head on the door and weighed her options quickly. Eventually she decided to tell Sansa. Even though she knew it would hurt her she really wanted to get payback. Turning around she knocked on Sansa’s door. Not long after she answered. “How can I… Oh, what do you want?”

“I need to talk to you now.” The urgency in her voice was unmistakable.

“No thank you. Because of you Joffrey didn’t talk to me all day.”

“I don’t think that’s why. Please Sansa!”

“Fine. Whatever.” She opened the door wider and let Arya in. “What!?”

“I was taking the long way back from class, trying to avoid my house arrest.”

“Of course you were.” Disgust clear.

“Anyway. I saw two people making out against a tree.”

“Whoop De Doo!” She rolled her eyes.

“It was Margaery, and… Joffrey.” Sansa just stared at her, before a tear formed in her eye. She wiped it away, but more replaced it. Soon she had a trail of them on her cheeks.

“Sansa…” Arya tried to soothe.

“GET OUT!” Sansa screamed at the top of her lungs. Arya hurried out, but before completely leaving she gave Sansa one more pitying look.

Skipping dinner Arya hurried in the shower. She didn’t bother with any clothes as she climbed in bed. She whispered, “Joffrey,” before falling asleep.

 


	4. Sansa III

Tears streamed down her cheeks spilling onto her lap. Sansa sat hunched over on the couch, her hands wrapped in fiery red hair. She trembled with every sob. Slowly she stopped. Her eyes burned, her back hurt, her heart ached, and her tears had wiped the small amount of mascara off her eyelashes, leaving a light trail of black all the way down her face.

Her hurt was soon replaced with anger. She straightened her back, smoothed her hair, and waited. Seconds ticked by, minutes, then hours. All the while she did not move. Finally Margaery returned. She was quiet, opening and closing the door, only to shriek when she saw Sansa staring directly at her. It took a moment for her to calm and compose herself.

“Sorry, I was with Loras. We lost track of ti…”

“Don’t lie.” Sansa interrupted.

“I wasn’t.” Marge’s tone slightly wavered, and Sansa caught it.

“Yes you were.”

“No. I wasn’t I was eating dinner with Loras.”

“No you weren’t. I know exactly who you were with.”

“Oh really? Well then tell me who I was with then.” Margaery taunted.

“You were with… Joffrey.”

“How…?” Her eyes were wide with surprise.

“Doesn’t matter. How could you? You only knew him for a day!” Sansa couldn’t help the slight break in her voice.

“Actually we met over the summer.”

Sansa had no words. She could feel the tears forming again. She quickly turned around, clasped her hands to her face and ran to her room. She lunged onto her bed and cried into her pillow. She fell asleep tears still fresh on her cheeks.

 

When she woke her eyes were bright red and puffy, but she couldn’t care less. She took her time in the shower not even washing her face, but letting the hot water fall over her. She skipped breakfast, opting to escape her room as fast as she could. She got to her class the same time as Daenerys. She smiled, but Sansa didn’t acknowledge her. Sansa sat in the back row, and Daenerys picked the seat next to her. Dany kept trying to talk to her, but every time she was blown off. She gave up.

Sansa didn’t move the whole class. She moved very mechanically to World History, ignoring the concerned Daenerys. Again she didn’t move or pay attention to class. The bell rang, and she went to Classic Literature.

She felt an arm snake itself around her waist.

“Hey, baby.”

She spun around and slapped him across the face. His face contorted in anger.

“How dare you!”

“No how dare you! You were cheating on me!”

“Were?” He laughed a wicked laugh.

“We are done!”

“We are done when I say so!” He said after slapping her harder than she had. Fury, and excitement filled his eyes. He slapped her again, and again. He was about to for a fourth time but his bodyguard grabbed his hand. Joffrey yanked his hand away and glared at the much bigger man. “How dare you! You’re paid to protect me! Not her.” He spat. The man just looked into Joffrey’s eyes.

“That’s what I thought!” He turned around and slapped her again.

He hadn’t noticed the crowd that had formed, but his teacher had.

“Joffrey! Enough!” Prof. Lannister screamed.

“You can’t tell me what to do!”

“I thought we already went over this.”

“I don’t care she is mine!”

“Do you think it’s wise to beat the Princess of the North? When we’re so close to war?”

Joffrey had no words, only anger. He stormed off. His body guard gave Sansa one last look over then followed.

“Are you okay, sweetling?”

Sansa nodded.

“Okay! All of you back to class! Now!” He yelled at the crowd. “I think it best for you to go back to your dorm for the rest of the day.” He advised. She nodded and walked away.

She didn’t want to go to back to her dorm. She didn’t want to be reminded of Margaery, then by extension Joffrey. So she just wandered aimlessly. She walked for a while. Soon she started to worry she would miss her next class, again forgetting about lunch. Changing direction she walked to Advanced Mathematics. She choose the same seat she had sat in the past two days. She stared blankly at the board, not noticing a figure walking into the room.

Prof. Baelish saw the familiar red hair and assumed she had forgotten lunch again. Until he glanced at his Patek Philippe watch and saw that 3rd period wasn’t yet over. He took a better look at her. He saw a bruise the size of a ring forming on her pale cheek, and red puffy eyes evidence she had been crying.

“Miss Stark why aren’t you in class?”

“Prof. Lannister told me to go back to my dorm. I didn’t want to, so I came here. I’ll leave.” She grabbed her bag and started walking out. She felt a hand grab her wrist ever so lightly.

“You don’t have to. I’m perfectly fine with you being here.” He smiled, it didn’t reach his eyes. He let go of her arm.

“Thank you.” She muttered, not meeting his eyes.

“You’re welcome.” He responded watching her walk back to her seat. He couldn’t help but stare at her beautiful red hair. Tearing his eyes away he went to his desk.

They sat in silence until the bell for lunch sounded through the school.

“Are you going to make of habit of skipping lunch?” Prof. Baelish commented, his head still downcast as he worked.

“I’m not exactly in the mood to eat.”

“You mean you don’t want to face all of them out there?”

Sansa nodded. He rose from his chair, walked to his office and emerged a few moments later carrying an apple and a soda. He handed them to her.

“We don’t want to see that pretty face starve do we?” He laughed, his eyes staring into hers. She smiled as she took a bite from the apple.

“Thank you Prof. Baelish.”

“Your welcome.” He left her to her snack, and went back to work.

Class started soon after. Margaery made sure to sit as far from Sansa as she could. On her way out after class she couldn’t help but stare at Sansa’s new bruise. Sansa glared at her. She left. The next started with Daenerys sitting next to Sansa. They didn’t speak, but they did exchange a few smiles. They left class together. Sansa had the feeling as they walked out of the classroom that someone was staring at her. The feeling vanished. They said good-bye and made plans to walk to 1st period together the next day.

Margaery tried to talk to Sansa, but she ignored her. She ate a small dinner by herself, took a real shower, did her homework, finished the Tale of Two Cities, and finally laid in bed. She was drifting to sleep when an idea popped in her head. She rolled over grabbed her phone and started typing. Finally she pressed send.

**_Hey, Renly. It’s Sansa. I just wanted to tell you something I thought you might want to know. Margaery is cheating on you... with Joffrey. I just found out. Thought you should know._ **

She smiled to herself and waited. Her phone buzzed. She snatched it.

**_She what!? I knew I should have trusted Loras! Thank you for telling me. Oh, and sorry about Joffrey._ **

Sansa couldn’t help but laugh.

**_Thank you. I’m sorry too. Good night._ **

Sansa fell asleep with a wide smile on her face.

 

The next morning Sansa was wide awake. She applied more makeup than usual to hide the nasty black bruise. She couldn’t quite hide it though, she could still see purple. Taking her breakfast with her she walked to class with Dany. When 1st period ended they walked to 2nd together as well. They decided not to eat lunch together. Dany it seemed was already having trouble understanding Ethics, so her teacher Prof. Mormont agreed to tutor her during lunch.

Sansa was still terrified for Classic Literature. She uneasily walked in and went to a seat in the very front, the seat closest to Prof. Lannister. Much to her relief Joffrey choose a seat in the back. Although he scowled at her when he saw her. Prof. Lannister started the class asking how far they had gotten in the book. He was surprised when she raised her hand, saying she was finished. He told the class about their paper that was due on Monday. When class ended she handed him her paper. He looked at her skeptically, but nodded and took the paper. After she left the class she felt a hand slam hard on her backside. Joffrey walked past her, winking. She ran to the cafeteria and bought a sandwich, soda, and an apple. There was 45 minutes left of lunch when she entered Prof. Baelish’s class.

“Decided to eat here?” He questioned in a laugh. She gave him her biggest smile. His eyes seemed to darken, but for only a brief second. They didn’t exchange any other words. Before she knew it both of her classes were finished. She walked back to her room with Daenerys. Instead of going straight to her room she knocked on Arya’s door. After a loud bang Arya answered. Sansa lunged at her giving her a large hug. Wordlessly she turned around and repeated her evening ritual. This time she joined her father for dinner. He seemed more stressed than usual. He didn’t speak much about the world outside of the Academy, but she got the gist that the countries would go to war at the slightest spark.

For the next several months Sansa woke up early, walked to class with Daenerys, listened in class, quickly bought her lunch, ate it in Prof. Baelish’s class, enjoyed his classes, went to her dorm, ate dinner with her father, went to bed, and repeated the process the next day. Joffrey continued to torment her, but he never hit her again, unless you call smacking her backside slapping. He kept trying to get his bodyguard, who Sansa learned was named Sandor, to beat her, but he always refused. Prof. Lannister became her second favourite teacher (only behind Prof. Baelish.) She loved discussing books with him, and he had started assigning her new ones different from the rest of the class because she had apparently read all of pre-assigned books. Lunch had soon become her favourite time of the day. Slowly she and Prof. Baelish started to warm up to the other. She has started getting him lunch every now and then, and he in return would do the same when she didn’t. He had started helping her with her homework, although it was never for either of his classes. She and Daenerys had become the best of friends. To the point that after several complainings with Miss Mordane, Sansa was moved to Daenerys’ room. Although she never forgave Margaery completely they had begun to talk again. They sat next to each other in class again. But conversation was always strained or the same words over and over again just said slightly differently. After her hug with Arya they seemed to get along better that was until her house arrest was lifted and she started hanging out with that boy Gendry. Since then Arya had returned to the old antics of making Sansa’s life hard. Overall, she had begun to enjoy her life at Landing Academy for Boys and Girls.

Excitement filled her more and more as winter holiday approached. Her father had promised to take them back home. She desperately missed her mother, Robb, Bran, Rickon, and even Jon, and Theon.

The last day of school finished a speedy blur. Sansa had everything packed and waited on the couch waiting for her father to come and get her. She jumped up, running to the door when she heard a knock. She opened the door seeing her father she opened it wider inviting him in. She quickly grabbed her things and was on her way out of the door thinking her father was behind her with her suitcase. He wasn’t. He was standing watching her with eyes full of sadness.

“We’re not going home.” His voice was pained. “It’s all gone. They’re all gone.”

Sansa dropped her bags. Shattering the gifts she had bought for Bran and Rickon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm still in school and finals are approaching faster than I would like so I may not be able to post a new chapter every day like I would like to. :(  
> I promise I'll try though.


	5. Sansa IV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize in advance for all the really sad and depressing stuff. I had to get it out of the way so I could get to all the good stuff, and still have the background I wanted.

Sansa crumbled to the floor. Her hands covered her face, but tears fell through the cracks. Her father wrapped his arms around her. He held her tight letting her cry.

“How?” She choked.

“Fire. They don't know how… it.. happ.” He couldn’t finish his sentence. Sansa felt tears on her hair.

“All of them?” She begged.

He nodded. “Only Robb, Jon, and Theon. They weren’t there.” She shrieked. _Mom, Bran, and… Oh, gods… Rickon! He’s only 4!_ Even though she didn’t care much for Jon she was a little relieved that he wasn’t killed to, but she couldn’t help the resentment she felt too. She wished it had been him instead of her true family.

They laid on the floor for a long time. The only rose when Daenerys walked in.

“Sansa!”

They quickly separated, and her father looked at her with dead eyes.

“Sansa… I… Arya…” Were the only words he could get out. He turned and left. They next thing they heard was a blood curdling scream. Sansa’s tears picked up again. Dany grabbed her, held her, and let her cry. She didn’t know what was wrong, but she still gave Sansa words of comfort. She stroked her hair and held her tight.

“Sansa, sweetie. What’s wrong?” She murmured.

“They’re dead… all dead…” Sansa sobbed.

“Oh, god!” Dany pulled her in tighter. They stayed like this even after Sansa had stopped crying. She was numb. She had never felt pain like she was feeling at that moment. Daenerys guided her to her bed, laid her down, and tucked her in. Sansa could hear through the door her yelling.

“No Viserys! I’m staying! Your stupid war can wait. Sansa needs me more than you do!” She became silent.

“Yes Sansa Stark! Ya, she’s Eddard Stark’s daughter. So?” Sansa could feel Dany’s  frustration.

“That was him! Not Sansa! Anyway I’m safe here. Your stupid spy is here! He barely lets me out of his sight! He can keep me ‘safe!’” She slammed the phone on the table. The next thing Sansa heard was the slamming of a door. Then it was utterly silent. Sansa twisted and turned trying to get comfortable. She couldn’t. The only reason she fell asleep was pure exhaustion. When she did she was plunged into a nightmare.

All she saw was fire. Fire everywhere, no end, no beginning. Just fire. Then she saw a building. It came closer and closer until she saw that it was her home, Winterfell. It was white and grey like it is every winter. The snow went from white to orange. Then turned into flames. She watched it burn. She ran towards it. As she ran the building grew smaller and smaller until it was only a speck in the distance. But the more she ran the louder the screams became. She heard her mother’s, her brothers’s, even Bran’s. They all screamed. She screamed their names, but her words were lost in the wind. She ran and ran and eventually collapsed. She screamed and screamed, and she cried. She heard a faint voice. It grew louder, but she couldn’t hear the words. Soon it was so loud that she covered her ears with her hands. Then she could hear the words. “Your mine. Your mine. Your mine.” Joffrey’s voice sounded so angry, but so beautiful. She shook her head violently. “Your mine. Your mine.” She shook her head again. “Your mine. Your mine.” She opened her eyes and saw a big, tall man yanking the blonde haired boy away. He walked away with Joffrey over his shoulder. He looked back at her and gave her a pitying look. She cried harder. A small man walked up behind her and gently touched her hand. She opened her eyes again. She saw books, and books. Piled high, towers of them touching the sky. The small man said, “Read them.” They tumbled. She watched as the towers fell like a chain of dominos, headed right for her. She ran. The books chased her whispering as they fell to the floor, “Pretty little girls don’t read.” She ran harder. She tripped into a room with numbers everywhere. On the walls, on the ceiling, on the floor, on the desks. She looked at her hands and saw numbers written all over them. She turned around and looked in a mirror. Numbers. She was naked for all but the numbers. They littered her entire body. Through the mirror she saw a man behind her. She spun around. The man leaned forward, stuck out his hand offering her an apple. “We don’t want to see that pretty face starve do we?” She grabbed the apple took a bite and smiled. He looked at her, all of her, and smiled. It didn’t reach his eyes. Everything vanished. She was alone. Fire sprung up and crept ever so slowly towards her. She tried to run but was stuck. She screamed, but there was no air. The fire was almost to her. She cried, but the heat evaporated the tears. Smoke filled the space. She couldn’t breath. The fire touched her.

Sansa woke up screaming. Dany burst through the door.

“Sansa!” She ran to the crying girl, wrapped her arms around her, and comforted her. “Your safe. I’m here. Your safe.”

“No I’m not.” Sansa whimpered. She fell back and went into a dreamless sleep.

Sansa slept through most of the day. When she did wake, she was only awake enough to eat. Sansa slept and slept. The days were wasted with sleep. Sometimes she didn’t even sleep, only pretended to. Most of the winter break was wasted. Dany spent the entire time watching over her.

With only two weeks left in the 4 week break, Sansa started living again. She read, she ate, she smiled, she talked. Several times she tried to see her father, but she was constantly told he was trying to prevent an all out war. Arya was nowhere to be found. She wandered the school never touching her room.

She learned that her brother Robb was at the shooting range during the fire. She had laughed herself senseless. She wanted to see him, but her father had commanded him to stay in the North. And he wouldn’t let his daughters leave.

Three days were left in the break when her father announced he was going to Winterfell with Robert, and Renly. She begged to go with him, but he stated that the trip was to assess the damage and that it wouldn’t be safe for her. She didn’t believe him, but didn’t argue. She was the good child. Arya on the other hand screamed and fought him until she was locked in her room. He left the morning that school restarted.

Sansa felt different as she walked with Dany. She couldn’t quite determine why, but she knew she did. Qyburn surprised her. He gave her his condolences. She had always thought he was as compassionate as a rock. During his class he stayed away from the topic of death. This was the most surprising as he always talked about death. Varys on the other hand seemed to gear his entire lecture towards her dead family.

“We’re going to skip ahead in time to the present for today to talk about our 9 current countries.” He explained. “Can anyone tell me what the one similarity is between all 9?” His eyes grazed over the class threatening to stop on Sansa, instead he stopped on a small boy in the back.

“They’re all Monarchies?” He asked.

“Correct. Now who can tell me the current living Kings and Queens of each?” This time he stared directly at Margaery. She didn’t waver.

“In the South it’s Stannis and Selyse Baratheon. In the Reach it’s Mace and Alerie Tyrell. In the West it’s Tywin Lannister. In the Trident it’s Hoster Tully. In the Vale it’s Lysa Arryn. In Dorne it’s Doran Martell. In the Crowns it’s Robert and Cersei Baratheon. In Essos it’s Viserys Targaryen. And..” She gave Sansa a sad look. “In the North it’s Eddard Stark.”

“As expected. Now can you tell me who the heirs are?” He looked directly at Sansa, but Marge answered instead.

“The South’s is Shireen Baratheon. The Trident’s is… well, it used to be Catelyn, now it’s Lysa Arryn. The Vale’s is Robert Arryn. The West’s is Jaime Lannister. The Reach’s is my brother Willas Tyrell. Dorne’s is Arianne Martell. Crowns’ is Joffrey Baratheon. Essos’ is Daenerys Targaryen. The North’s is… Robb Stark.” She wouldn’t meet Sansa’s eyes.

Sansa blocked out the rest of the class. She didn’t care that Prof. Varys yelled at her at least twice for not answering his questions. She ignored it all.

On her way to Classic Literature Joffrey cornered her. He didn’t say a word, instead he laughed. His laughter filled her ears, threatening to release the tears she had held back. All she could hear was his laughter. She didn’t hear Prof. Lannister’s condolences. She didn’t hear his lecture. All there was, was laughter. She ran out of the classroom the second Prof. Lannister stopped lecturing, she didn’t wait for the bell. Not bothering to stop for lunch, she ran straight for Prof. Baelish’s class. He was waiting for her. He had gotten her lunch, her favourite. A grilled chicken sandwich, no tomatoes, Strawberry yogurt, a Lemon Soda, and Lemon Cakes.

“Thought you might need something to cheer you up.” His smile still didn’t reach his eyes, but also seemed sad.

“Thank you.” She quickly sat down and started to eat. She was thankful for the comfort she felt eating her favourite lunch.

“Do you mind if I watch the news? There is supposed to be an important announcement by Viserys Targaryen.” He asked. She nodded. He turned on the large Television sitting in the corner of the classroom. He sat in the desk next to her as he flipped through the channels. They arrived at the channel Viserys was supposed to air his announcement from. For the moment the station was covering the landing of a plane. Sansa wasn’t paying attention until she heard the word _Eddard._ Suddenly the T.V was all she could focus on. Her sandwich dropped.

“ _The S.S.Lyanna is expected to land any minute now. On board are the Kings of The Crowns and the North: Robert Baratheon, and Eddard Stark respectively. Also Robert’s younger brother Renly Baratheon is said to be on board. They are on their way to inspect the ruins of Winterfell, which burned down recently. Killing Eddard Stark’s wife, Catelyn Stark also known as Catelyn Tully the heir to the Trident.”_ Prof. Baelish tensed at the mention of Sansa’s mother. _Curious._ Sansa thought. She turned her attention back to the T.V. _“...also killed his two youngest son’s Bran and Rickon Stark. His only two daughters Sansa and Arya Stark, his heir Robb Stark, and his son by an unknown woman, Jon Snow, survived.We still don’t know how the fire started, but there have been rumors of arson. Although that is highly unlikely.”_

“What!?” Sansa shrieked. She dropped her thought when she saw the plane enter the T.V screen.

 _“Here is the S.S.Lyanna.”_ The announcer stopped talking as an image of the plane landing was shown. _“And it has la… Oh my god!”_ The announcer screamed as the plane blew up. Its wheels had just touched the ground. The screen showed the plane on fire, spread across the runway. The compartment that had to have held her father suddenly blew up again. It was torn to thousands of tiny pieces. Sansa couldn’t tell which were human and which were the plane. The news station kept the footage rolling, and Sansa kept watching tears running down her face. She tried to scream, but she couldn’t move her mouth. Prof. Baelish turned around and patted her back. He didn’t say a word. He just stared at her trying to seem emotionless. But there were cracks in his mask.

After a few minutes the T.V screen changed to show a young white blonde man standing behind a podium.

 _“People of the world most of you know who I am, but for those who don’t I am Viserys Targaryen.”_ Sansa didn’t even try to listen she just stared at the screen. Prof. Baelish on the other hand watched intently. His hand still patting her back. She couldn’t help but feel comforted by the hand on her back. It reminded her of when she was a small child, crying. When her mother used to pat her back while saying soothing words.

Sansa was drawn back from her memories when his hand left her back. She looked at him. “What?” She was barely able to speak. Her looked at her studying her. He grabbed a strand of her red hair. Idly playing with it when he spoke. “War, sweetling. War.” His other hand motioned towards the white haired man on the T.V. Sansa was confused.

“Viserys Targaryen, the idiot, just declared war against the other 8 countries. Including yours.” His face was completely emotionless. “Right after two Kings were just murdered. Yes, murdered sweetling. That was no accident. Although I doubt he had anything to do with the deaths. He’s too much of an idiot.” He removed his hand from her hair. He gave her a sad look, walked around the desk, grabbed the cold food, and threw it away. He was walking back towards her, but stopped when a voice spoke through the school.

“Students, classes are cancelled for the rest of the day. Please report back to your dorms immediately. Sansa and Arya Stark, and Daenerys Targaryen please report to the Headmistress's office now.”

Prof. Baelish’s face turned completely serious when he spoke. “Sansa do not listen to a word Cersei Lannister tells you. She will feed you lies, pretend to believe them, but don’t! Don’t agree to anything. If you have to, say you have to ask your brother Robb. That will corner her. It will buy you time. Do you understand?”

“Y...es.” She stuttered, wiping her tears from her face. His hands grabbed hers.

“Don’t. Let them fall. Let her see your tears. Do you trust me?”

“Yes.”


	6. Sansa V

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for this being so late. I worked all evening and night on Friday, and I worked 13 hours on Saturday, and well Sunday was Mother's day. So I didn't have time to write. Okay, I lied I did have time, but I came up with this awesome new idea and I was writing for that... But, hey I'm posting now!
> 
> My sister just to spite told me that good writers write chapters longer than 3000 words... I know she's just being a brat, but I wrote one that long anyway. 
> 
> I swear you guys are absolutely amazing! I was very nervous to post my story, but you guys totally make it worth it. My self confidence has risen so much! Thank you guys so much!

Sansa was alone. Alone with the blonde beauty. Brilliant green eyes studied Sansa’s. She didn’t say a word. None were needed. Sansa could see everything in the green irises: judgement, anger, fear. Sansa had once loved this woman as a mother, even after her son hit her. She loved her up to the moment she saw disgust in the woman’s face when she walked in the room, tears pouring. The Headmistress didn’t seem the slight bit flustered even though her husband of 20 years died minutes ago.

They were in Cersei Lannister’s office. Just the two of them, where there should have been five. Sansa could sense Cersei blamed her, how? She had no idea, but she just knew. Her feeling became even more evident when Cersei spoke.

“Where are they?” Cersei’s eyes didn’t address the empty seats they stared at the one occupied.

“I do not know.” Sansa watched the floor.

“Of course you don’t.” The words teetered on the thin line between comfort and mockery.

Sansa didn’t reply, she chose instead to stay silent. Several minutes later, and another blonde entered the room. He rivaled Cersei’s beauty. Sansa instantly recognized him as Cersei’s twin, Jaime Lannister. On his way to Cersei he gave Sansa a pitying look. He whispered something in his sister’s ear. Sansa noticed how his arm was stretched towards Cersei’s lap, but she couldn’t see where his hand was. She took a mental note of that even though she thought nothing of it. Cersei slammed her hand down on her desk, rattling some glass inside of it. Jaime gave her a brotherly kiss on the forehead that lingered, squeezed her wrist, and left. She didn’t acknowledge him, all her attention was on Sansa as she glared.

“Did you know?” She mocked.

“Excuse me? I don’t understand.” Sansa tried to be as polite as possible.

“No of course you don’t. Joff always said you weren’t very smart. They’re gone.”

Sansa couldn’t help but feel hurt by her words. “Who's gone?”

Cersei rolled her eyes. “Your sister, and your friend. Arya’s room is stripped clean, and Daenerys was seen fleeing with Prof. Mormont.”

“What!?”

“They’re gone. With Daenerys it doesn’t surprise me, it was her brother who killed your father. But, Arya? So stupid to run away in a time of war.” She spoke as if in a normal conversation. Sansa couldn’t help but start to cry again. _Don’t believe her. Don’t believe her. Don’t believe her._ She repeated Prof. Baelish’s words over and over.

“With her running away I wouldn’t be surprised if she helped her brother. She was always a bright girl. We had her brother here before their father died, he wasn’t very bright. I bet my money that it was all her idea. Wouldn’t you agree?” Sansa could feel that this was a test. _Pretend to believe her. Pretend to believe her. Pretend to believe her._

“Yes…” She let out a loud sob. “She did mention… her brother’s war. Once. She always called him a bad king. She thought she could do better.”

Cersei seemed please by her response. “By the time this war is over, no one will want her as queen. We’ll make sure she pays for your father. They are in a war against 8 other countries. But, the only way they will lose is if all 8 unite.” She studied the crying girl. Trying to see if she was still understanding. Sansa did not disappoint. “Little dove, that means we need the North. It is the only country that borders Essos. We need you to promise that the North will join us.” Her anger filled face had turned to one of false love. _Don’t agree to anything. Don’t agree to anything. Don’t agree to anything._

“I… I can’t. My brother…” Sansa tried to explain.

“Tisk. Tisk. Sansa all you had to do was promise. Then you could have asked your brother. Don’t you want justice?” She mocked, disappointed.

“Y..yes. I’m sorry. I’ll promise.” Sansa begged.

“I’m afraid it’s too late for that now. Hopefully your brother is more understanding. I’m sure he is. Go to bed now. Joffrey is waiting for me. I can’t keep him waiting. He is a king now.”

 _Let her see your tears. Let her see your tears. Let her see your tears._  Sansa cried harder as she walked out. When she got to the deserted hallway she wiped them away. She walked straight to her dorm. The room felt empty and lonely without Dany.

She wasn’t surprised to hear Arya had run away. He sister hated feeling  trapped. Sansa knew that’s exactly how she had felt when their family had died. The only reason Arya had stayed was their father, but now he to was gone. Sansa and Arya had never been close. They were too different, polar opposites. But, Sansa couldn’t help the longing she felt for her sister.

Dany was different. To Sansa she was always kind. True, Daenerys had mentioned her brother and war, but she was always against it. _Don’t believe her. Don’t believe her. Don’t believe her._ Even now Sansa had to repeat the words over and over again. It seemed too much of a coincidence. Her father, Robert Baratheon, and Renly were blown to pieces; then only minutes later Viserys Targaryen declares war. It made perfect sense that he was the one who killed her father, if Prof. Baelish is to be believed, and it was murder. But Dany had always talked about her brother, and Sansa had gotten the impression that he was smart, blinded by arrogance, but not dumb. Killing two kings then declaring war would undoubtedly be a stupid move, it would cause anger, not fear. Anger could unite countries, and fear could tear them apart. It didn’t seem to Sansa that Viserys would make such a move. Maybe she was wrong, and he did kill her father, but even Prof. Baelish didn’t believe he did. Prof. Baelish? Sansa’s thoughts were sidetracked. She wondered how he knew Viserys didn’t kill her father, how he knew Cersei would blame it on him. She wondered where he stood in all of this. He didn’t seem like just a teacher. Sansa remembered a conversation she had with Margaery before.... before.

“How did your day go?” She had asked once their second day was over, and they were lounging on the couch with the T.V playing the news on mute.

“Absolutely wonderful! Did you know Joffrey and I have 3 classes together? That and being in two classes with you is going to make this year so fun!” Margaery had chirped.

“I had no idea. He’s been ignoring my texts. I have one class with him… and the teacher is his uncle Tyrion. They hate each other.”

“He told me. Have fun with that. I’m kinda glad I’m not in that class with you guys. So… how was your two hours with Prof. Baelish? I didn’t understand a thing he said!”

“I think they will be my favourite classes of the day! He made the review so much simpler than when we first learned all of it. He’s just so captivating. He makes the lectures interesting.”

“I have no idea what planet you live on. I found his review more difficult. I think you're just weird liking math and all.” She teased. “Of course you would find his lectures captivating and interesting! He looked at you more than any of the other students. He was practically staring!”

“He was not!”

“Oh yes he was!”

“Ugh! Oh! I meant to ask you why does he only teach two classes? I mean every other teacher has a full schedule. What makes him so special?”

“You don’t know? I thought you would, I mean your father and all. Well, I guess not. He pretty much runs the finance for Robert Baratheon, and the Arryns. As well as owning several of his own businesses. He may just be richer than several of the kings and queens.”

“Then why does he teach?”

“I think it’s similar to why Tyrion Lannister teaches. Boredom. Although my grandmother always says that he has the look of a man with his hand in every pocket and is several steps ahead. I wouldn’t be surprised if he’s teaching for a reason other than boredom.”

“What other reason would there be besides boredom? He apparently doesn’t need the money.”

“Sweetie I have no idea.”

Sansa’s memory ended. It appeared to her that Margaery’s assumption seemed even more likely.

Despite what Margaery did Sansa was starting to miss her. She had been able to find a better friend in Daenerys, but she was gone. Now Sansa was alone. She walked into Dany’s room and saw that most of her stuff was still there. Her bed was still unmade, clothes still spread all over the floor, and her phone was open on the bed. Sansa jumped on the bed, grabbed the phone, and curled up amongst the blankets. Even though she felt guilty she still looked through Dany’s phone trying to find at least a hint at where she was. She saw that Dany had 14 missed calls from her brother and another contact, Jorah. Sansa didn’t know who that was, but she assumed that he was close with either Viserys or Daenerys. Next, she went through her text messages. Dany had sent more messages to a person named Drogo than anyone else. Even more than she did with Sansa, and they sent texts to each other in almost every class they weren’t in together. But what stood out the most was a conversation she had with Jorah. It read:

 

**_Daenerys! Get to your dorm now! We need to leave now._ **

 

**_Why? What’s wrong?_ **   
  


**_Your brother just declared war. Right after Eddard Stark, and Robert Baratheon were just killed._ **

****

**_Wait… what!? He’s dead too? Seven Hells! Sansa!_ **

****

**_No! Dany get to your rooms now. If you don’t they will never let you leave. You’ll be a hostage._ **

****

**_Why didn’t we leave earlier???_ **

****

**_You were supposed to go home over the break and not come back, but you refused! Then you avoided me the rest of the break._ **

****

**_Sansa needed me!_ **

****

**_Doesn’t matter now. Where are you!? Hurry!_ **

****

**_I’m almost there! It’s kinda hard to txt while running you know!_ **

****

**_Then don’t!_ **

****

**_If I don’t you’ll panic!_ **

****

**_Hurry!_ **

****

The messages ended there. Sansa quickly went to the settings and factory reset her phone. When it restarted there was nothing left on it. _I can do that for you, at least._ Sansa rose from the bed and went through the room she grabbed anything she thought might be used to find Dany. When she was finished she started a fire in the fireplace, almost burning herself in the process. Then she threw everything in it and watched it all burn. Sansa couldn’t help but feel as if she was burning her friend to. After everything was burned Sansa walked over to her sister’s room. She tried to get in, but it was locked. Sansa banged her head against the door several times.

Margaery opened her door and saw Sansa.

“Sweetie! Are you okay?” She rushed over to the now crying girl.

“No. They’re all gone. They’re really all gone.”

Margaery grabbed Sansa and pulled her into a hug. She didn’t let her go. She held her until Sansa cried all of her tears. When Sansa was done she pushed Margaery away, gave her a faint smile, and went back to her room. She skipped dinner and sat in the shower letting the hot water wash over her. She stayed in the shower until the water ran cold. Throwing on a thin oversized T-shirt she wandered aimlessly through her rooms. Eventually she ended in Dany’s room. Emotion surged through her again. She curled up in Dany’s blankets, set her alarm, and cried. She cried for her family, for her father, for Arya, for Dany, and for herself. She fell asleep with fresh tears still wet on her cheeks.

The alarm ripped through the room waking Sansa in a panic. She quickly calmed down. Sansa hurried to her closet, she tore through her multiple uniforms, and finally chose the completely black one. _Mourning clothes, I guess_. She did her hair in a soft braid down her back and did her make up darker than she normally did. I will look sad, but not weak. Although she knew everyone thought her dumb, and weak, she did not want to portray that anymore. Grabbing her things she walked to her first class. A man wearing the lion and stag badge standard for everyone of Robert’s… no Joffrey’s guard was standing outside of the classroom. She was walking in when he grabbed her arm.

“Excuse me. Can you please let go of my arm?” She politely asked.

“Cersei Lannister wanted me to tell you that she has posted a one guard to each of your classes for each of the classes whose teacher she doesn’t fully trust.” He let go of her arm. She walked into class and noticed that he stayed outside and didn’t come in even when class started. _Thank the Gods!_ Pushing all thoughts of Cersei and the guards to the back of her head she focused on Prof. Qyburn’s class. He shied from the topic of death again and instead talked about how the nerve system worked. She tired her best to ignore the empty seat next to her. When class was over Sansa thanked him. He blew it off saying she had nothing to do with the change. She didn’t believe him. World History was much the same, except that again there was a guard outside the door, and she sat with Margaery instead of… Dany. Prof. Varys glared at her most of the lecture, but she didn’t mind. Margaery spent most of the class like normal gossiping. Sansa listened intently, but didn’t retain a word. All she wanted was the distraction from her thoughts. Class ended, and Sansa hurried to Prof. Lannister’s class. She noticed with a grin that his door had two guards. Finding her seat she grabbed her book report she had finished over break and was due on Friday. Prof. Lannister gave her the usual amused look as she handed it to him. But as she was about to turn around to go back to her seat he spoke.

“Sansa. I wanted to give you my deepest condolences for everything you have been through.” He glanced at the guards. “I know it may not mean much, but your father was a good man. I barely knew your mother, and she didn’t like me much, but I admired her. They didn’t deserve what happened to them. None of your family did. I hope that the rest of this year will be kind to you.” He looked at the guards again. He laughed. “It seems that my dear sister doesn’t trust me very much. She thinks I’m going to sneak away with you. Ha!” Sansa let out a small smile at the absurdity of it. He lowered his voice to barely a whisper. “They will probably follow you to lunch. If you like you can go out through my office. I trust you’re not going to run away even if my sister doesn’t.”

“Thank you Prof. Lannister, but I go to Prof. Baelish’s class for lunch.” He raised an eyebrow in question. “I’ve been having issues concentrating during his lectures, and he agreed to tutor me.”

“Wasn’t that Daenerys girl tutored during lunch by Prof. Mormont before they ran off?”

“Yes, except she wasn’t really being tutored. Prof. Mormont was hired by her brother to watch her. She told me. Anyway she was smart, and school came easy to her. Me? Not so much. I’m just good at reading.” She lied. He seemed to buy it. She nodded her head and walked back to her seat.

Joffrey arrived to class late and chose to sit right next to Sansa. Every now and then through the class he would whisper in her ear, “You can’t refuse me now. I’m the king.” Joffrey hissed in anger when at one point Sansa corrected him by saying, “A. You're a king.” When class ended he stormed out of the room giving her a rage filled look. His bodyguard, Sandor hurried after him, but still gave her a small smile. She left the room through Prof. Lannister’s office. On her way out he gave her a small piece of advice. “Sansa, sweetling. I would suggest not angering the boy. He is a king now. He can’t do anything he wants, but he thinks he can. Be careful.” She nodded, and left. Running past the cafeteria she went straight to Prof. Baelish’s class. She was surprised to not see any guards. He was sitting behind his desk like normal and didn’t even look up at her when she entered the room.

“Sansa we’re going to have to be more careful about you coming to my class early for lunch every day. I don’t want Cersei to doubt my loyalty in any way. She has put an extremely large amount of trust in me. She has not and will not post any guards outside of my class. But if you keep coming to my room like this instead of being a normal teenage girl she will get paranoid. Your friend Daenerys spent her lunches with with Jorah Mormont,” _Jorah! He’s Prof. Mormont! How did I not guess that?_ “and we know how that turned out. We don’t want Cersei suspecting us now do we?” He still hadn’t lifted his head.

“I already told Prof. Lannister that you were tutoring me. I explained that Daenerys was lying and she wasn’t really being tutored. I told him that I wasn’t as smart as her, and therefore I needed help in math. They all think I’m dumb anyway.” She smirked when she saw a slight look surprise on his face. He had lifted his head when she had started to speak. He stared into her bright blue eyes.

“Clever. Although one look at your grades and they will all know you’re lying.” He challenged.

“Oh. By the way I didn’t do my homework. Can I turn it in late?”

He smirked. “I don’t take late work.”

“Oh. Of course. I forgot. Oh well.” They both lightly chuckled.

“Well that’s settled. How did your talk with the Headmistress go?”

Sansa face darkened. Tears threatened to resurface. She shoved them down. “She thinks I know where Arya, and Daenerys are. She blamed my father’s death on Dany. And she asked me to promise that my brother would join her son against Viserys.”

“Did you?” His eyes questioned her, completely serious.

“No, but I’m not sure that was a good move.”

“Do you trust me?” He looked amused.

“Yes.”

“Then it was ‘good’ move. We can’t let your brother join them, nor can we let him join Viserys.”

“Why?” Sansa was starting to get confused.

“Reasons. Again do you trust me?”

“Yes. Fine, then how do expect to prevent either from happening?”

He smiled, it didn’t reach his eyes. “I don’t expect to prevent it. I expect you to.”

“What!? How?”

“I need you to write him a letter. Can you do that?” He softened his expression. She debated with herself, but eventually he won her over.

“What do I need to write?”

“That’s a good girl. Come here, bring a chair.” She followed his instructions. She placed her chair on the opposite side of the table from him. He gave her an amused look, then motioned for her to bring the chair around next to him. When she was settled he gave her a pen and a piece of paper, and told her what to write.

“Write it in your own words. Write it as if this is all coming from you. We want him to believe it, but remember the best lies have a bit of truth in them.”

Sansa wrote the letter for a good twenty minutes before she was done. She looked up at him, and he was smiling at her. The smile just barely touched his eyes. She read over the letter.

 

_Dear Rob,_

_I’m sorry that this is the first thing you hear from me, but it’s very important. Please burn this when you are done reading._

_The Lannisters are treating me well enough, but I have overheard some of their words. I haven’t been able to hear full sentences as they always stop when they see me, but what I have heard scares me. I thought you might want to hear it._

_Before I tell you what I have heard I wanted to tell you that Arya is missing. She ran away after she saw… dad. I don’t know where she is, but she is not here. I’m scared for her._

_Something I have been able to piece together in the short time since dad… died. Is that Viserys Targaryen did it. I originally assumed it, but my roommate was his little sister Daenerys. I looked through her things after she ran away, just like Arya. I found her phone. I saw several messages from her brother saying that she should be ready to leave as soon his announcement was made. He said that he was about to order something that would infuriate at least four nations. He told her that she shouldn’t grow close to me because I would be hurt and that she wouldn’t be able to handle my pain knowing he caused it. He killed daddy!_

_Since the fire I have been overhearing some strange words from Cersei, and her brother. What I have been able to understand terrifies me…_

_I think they ordered Winterfell to be burned…_

_I overheard Cersei saying a few times “The fire worked, mostly. It still missed the real target.”_

_Her brother always comforts her… in a way a brother shouldn’t… he always says “I’ll make sure he dies.”_

_They killed mom, Bran, and Rickon…_

_I said that the Lannister’s have been treating me well, but Joffrey hasn’t… he’s hit several times. I went to class with a large bruise on my cheek and none of my teachers care. I hate it here. I’m practically a prisoner. They have guards follow me everywhere. I was barely able to write this without being caught. Please get me out of here. I want to go home. Please._

_-Your sister,_

_Sansa_

The letter was covered in her tears. She felt terrible about lying about Dany, but she trusted him. She cried mostly because she was starting to believe that Cersei had really killed her family. Even though she truly doubted it.

“I don’t like this.” She confessed.

He put his hand under her chin, and lifted her head so their eyes met. “Sweetling, I know, but it’s necessary. Wipe your tears away, and fix your make up. Class starts in a few minutes. We don’t want any evidence of this do we?”

“No.”

“Good. I’ll send the letter. I really appreciate that you did this. I know how hard it was.” His hand and fallen to her shoulder where he was absentmindedly playing with her fiery hair. The bell rang and he removed his hand and his eyes.

“Go. I’ll excuse the tardy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I have been including a very large amount of dialogue, and I kinda apologize for people who don't like that. But I'm taking my sister's advice and using Fan Fiction as a way to better the parts of my writing I'm not that strong in. For me that's dialogue. And the original story I have been writing relies heavily on dialogue in some very important scenes, and I'm a perfectionist so I have to get the scenes 100% prefect. So there, that's my excuse.
> 
> I'm in a really sassy mood.


	7. Daenerys

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would have posted this earlier as it was done. But I needed time to get my life back in shape after Sunday's episode. 
> 
> This is mainly about Sansa and Petyr, but I love the inter-weaving plot lines of a Song of Ice and Fire, and a Game of Thrones. So I decided to kinda do that. Hope you all like it!
> 
> So I am a perfectionist and I have to get all the little details right. That means that I have spent way to long figuring out everybody's ages... I have issues... lol.

It had been two days since they had run away and their food was running out. He wouldn’t let them go to a single store to buy more food. His reasoning was that her violet eyes, and white hair were a dead giveaway to who she was. She had posed the suggestion that he go out instead. He refused that as well, saying it wasn’t safe to leave her alone. She thought he was being irrational. She understood why, but she thought that they could take measure to prevent identification. Every single suggestion she made was refused. So now they are walking in the cold rain with almost no food. Daenerys was cold, wet, tired, and hungry. All she wanted was a nice warm, dry place to sleep, and dry food to eat.

They were still several days from the private air strip they were going to use. The original plan according to Mormont was that they were to leave the minute Viserys was finished making his announcement. There was a car waiting for them in the front of the school’s grounds. They were to meet at her dorm, quickly grab her prepacked things and leave in the car while everyone else was in a panic. Three things went wrong. First, Ned Stark and Robert Baratheon were killed. Second, Dany had refused to answer any of her brother’s calls, and therefore didn’t even know of the plan. Third, the car’s driver was detained by Cersei Lannister’s guards. And now they were walking.

Eventually the next day their food and water had run out, but Mormont was too stubborn to stop. She had asked him over and over to stop, then she begged, then finally she demanded. He refused every single time. The rest of the day dragged on in silence. Daenerys’ thoughts drifted to Sansa for the millionth time. She hadn’t wanted to leave her alone to deal with her father’s death on her own. Losing the rest of her family had been hard enough, but she was able to handle it eventually. Mostly because she knew at least that some of her family had survived, in particular her father. Now he was dead, and Dany had seen Arya running away from the school with a dark haired boy. Sansa was completely alone. _She must think I hate her_. Dany’s thoughts kept her from noticing how hungry, thirsty, and tired she was as the sun began to set. When she did notice she asked him one more time.

“Mormont can we please stop at a motel? Look there’s one right over there! No one is going to know who I am if I put my hood up and put your sunglasses on! Please!”

“No. It’s too risky. I have to keep you safe.”

“So letting me starve to death is keeping me safe?”

“You’re not starving.”

“I beg to differ.”

“Dany!” He tried to reason.

“Don’t call me that. Only people who I like get to call me that. Oh, and my brother.”

His eyes darted away as soon as the words were said, but Dany still caught a glimpse of hurt. She took the opportunity of him looking away to run. By the time he realized what she was doing she was already halfway to the motel. He chased, but all of their stuff on his back slowed him down considerably. When he reached the motel lobby Daenerys was already talking to the manager.

“Oh! Here he is! This is my father, he’s a bit…” She circled her finger around her ear. “...ya. Don’t mind him.” She gave him an evil smile.

“Your brother…!” He tried to state, but she cut him off.

“Father! I’m sorry miss, he has Schizophrenia. I’m his only child, but he thinks one of the voices in his head is my brother. It’s quite sad really. I thought a trip around the North would help him, but I’m starting to think I was wrong. We had decided to Backpack. What a horrible idea!” The lady behind the counter gave Mormont a look full of pure pity. His nostrils flared in anger.

“What should I put the room under?” Her pity filled eyes still on him.

“Danielle Hightower. I’ll be paying in cash if that’s okay? I didn’t think it a smart idea to bring credit or debit cards with us.” Dany answered for him.

“Yes that will be perfectly fine. Your room is on the second floor, room 207.” She handed Daenerys the key. “I hope you don’t mind but a few soldiers from the Watch are here. They have taken up the rest of the second floor, and all the other rooms are booked.”

“The… the Watch!?” Mormont practically screamed.

“It’s no big deal. My grandfather joined the Watch. My father and he had a falling out. They haven’t talk since, and my father is too fond of the Watch now. But I can handle it!” She gave the woman a genuine smile, grabbed his arm and walked towards their room.

“Daenerys this was a horrible idea. We need to leave now. The Watch cannot know you are here!” He hissed in her ear, his breath tickling her ear making her giggle. The sight and sound made him relax and lessen his resolve.

They had barely been in the room for more than a minute when they both passed out on their own beds. They slept and slept until Dany woke up. She was careful not to wake him as she went through her small bag and grabbed a few things. She tiptoed out of the room heading straight for the pool. She froze when she saw a man emerge from the pool. He had long curly black hair and dark grey eyes. He was only wearing a pair of coal black swimming trunks. The black completely contrasted his pale skin. She didn’t know she was staring until a large man bumped into her calling out, “Jon!” Neither of the men seemed to have noticed her so she dove into the bathroom next to her. She shut the door and laid the items she had grabbed from her bag on the small counter. Turning on the sink she plugged it and waited for it to fill. When it did she plunged her head into the water. She did this several times until all of her hair was completely wet. Daenerys combed through it parting it on the far left side of her head instead of the center like she normally did. She tried to make herself look different than normal, but she was failing. The man she had seen earlier whom she assumed was named Jon walked in. He didn’t notice her, as his head was tilted downwards, until the door was closed and locked this time.

“I...I…” The words wouldn’t leave his mind he was staring at the small girl with incredibly white blonde hair.

“Excuse me?” She tried to sound authoritative, but it came off sounding rude.

“It wasn’t locked, and I thought it was empty.” He stated as his excuse.

“Well it wasn’t. Isn’t.” She asserted. Looking away she resumed to fixing her hair in various styles.

“Well, I’m sorry for barging in. My sister Arya did always tell me I had no manners, like she did.” He laughed as he opened the door.

“You’re Sansa’s brother!” She gasped. This time his eyes widened.

“How?”

“I was her roommate.” The words sprung out her mouth before she could stop them. His face turned cold.

“You’re Daenerys Targaryen aren’t you?” He accused hatred filling his voice.

“Yes…”

“You’re brother killed my father.”

“No he didn’t!”

“Really? He declared war against my country not ten minutes after my father’s death!”

“That doesn’t mean he killed him. My brother isn’t the most logical man out there, but he isn’t stupid. Only an idiot would declare war with 8 other countries right after killing the king of the only country that borders his. He tries to include me in all of his plans, and I definitely would have known if he had even planned on killing Eddard Stark. Besides Sansa was my best friend at that school!”

“Then why did you run away?”

“The family, and country that my brother was truly declaring war on was the Lannisters and the Westerlands. Last time I checked Cersei Lannister is the Headmistress there. How do you think things would have gone for me if I had stayed?”

He had no answer. Instead he walked over to her, grabbed her hair, grabbed a pair of scissors on the counter, and cut her hair.

“Wha..?”

“Your hair is too Targaryen. If you cut it and style it is some odd way people are less likely to know who you are.” Was his explanation. She let him cut and cut. When he was done she had a pixie cut with long bangs. Somehow the short hair made her violet eyes look dark blue.

“Thank you.” She smiled, still staring at herself in the mirror.

“Your welcome.” He responded as he cleaned her hair. She quickly tore her eyes away and helped him. The bathroom looked cleaner than it had before.

“Thank you again. I didn’t even think of cutting my hair!”

“Glad to help. I still have my doubts, but I do know that you cared for Sansa after her… our family was killed. We’ve never been close, but I still care for her.”

“Is there anyway I can contact you?” Dany had no idea what made her ask him.

“Sure?” He looked at her questioningly. “Do you have something to write with?” She nodded, searched through her bag finding a pen. He gently grabbed her wrist and wrote a number on it. With that he smiled, and left. Forgetting whatever his original reason for coming in was.

After waiting a good long while she left to. Hoping that Mormont was still asleep she crept into the room. Her hopes were dashed when she saw him pacing back and forth worry plain on his face. He looked up.

“Who? Dany? What did you do?”

“I figured people would be less likely to figure out who I am.” She decided to hide Jon from him.

“Smart. Although I liked it long.” He said the last part so quietly she barely heard it. She pretended not to.

“I think we should call a cab.”

“What!? NO!” He instantly growled.

“It would be faster. We could get there in 4 hours versus days or however long it would take to walk. I promise I won’t talk. I’ll keep my sunglasses on the entire time.” She explained and then begged. She gave him her most innocent puppy dog eyes she could. He gave in.

They spent the night at the motel, then called the cab. She did as she promised the whole way there. She kept the number on her wrist hidden from Jorah, as he had asked her to call him.

When they arrived at the private airport the owner Illyrio greeted them with dinner, and then the plane. Seven hours later they landed in Meereen, Essos. As soon as the plane landed, and they stepped on to solid ground they were swept away. They were forced into black cars and driven across the city. She watched the people through the window. She had forgotten how poor and horrid the conditions of the city and its people were. Staring out at her people she became lost in thought.

She remembered how as a little girl she used to sneak away from her brother and her personal guard just so she could see her people. She would run to the nearest soup kitchen, or shelter, and start helping the people. Eventually her brother found out where she had run off to. He would have put an end to it if not for her constant begging. She then spent most of her time with the people. They loved her so much that at the age of 13 they started calling her Mhysa. From that year on her people called her that word, she was their mother. She loved the nickname, but with it came expectations. Expectations she didn’t want to always have to uphold. To escape she convinced Viserys to let her enroll at Landing. For 2 years she stayed away from Meereen, and all of the other major cities of Essos. She spent most of her time out of school in the small town Dragonstone, her birthplace. She loved it there away from all the responsibility and poverty, but she still missed her people. To her it felt good to be back, even under the circumstances.

They arrived at the building. Dany saw that her brother’s best general was waiting for them. Her heart skipped a beat. His hard features lighted into a smile when he saw her stepping out of the car.

“Moon of my life!” He yelled across the steps he was descending. She blushed bright red.

“Don’t call me that in front of so many people!” She whispered when he was next to her. “I’ve missed you my sun and stars.” She whispered even lighter. She loves it when he calls her moon of my life but the nickname is a dead giveaway of their relationship. They had been hiding their affair for quite some time. The world, they knew, would not be too fond of them being in any sort of sexual relationship. As Dany was 17, and he was 35. Her brother knew, but he couldn’t care less. Other than him only a few knew including Jorah.

They walked up the stairs together in silence. Their relationship didn’t involve very many words. He beckoned her to his room, but she refused. She was too tired. Looking around to check for people he kissed her. After some time they separated, and he told her that Viserys was expecting her tomorrow first thing in the morning. Groaning she walked back to her room. It looked exactly as it did when she last left it, 2 years ago. Not bothering to take her clothes off or shower she fell asleep the moment her head touched the bed.

She awoke when the sun shone through the light blue curtains. Quickly braiding her hair and changing into new clothes she prepared to see her brother. She wasn’t excited.

When she got to his room he was arguing with one of his advisors. Losing, but thinking he was winning. She coughed and got their attention.

“Dany!” Viserys shrieked. He ran up to her and embraced her.

“Hi.” She responded rather shyly.

Turning to the man he demanded. “Leave we can speak later.” The man tried to protest, but eventually gave up. “Now you and I need to talk.” His voice turned sour. “You directly disobeyed me! You could have been captured by that vile family! Then all my plans would have been ruined! All because you had to help that little friend of yours.” He said the last sentence with extra disgust. Dany caught it.

“Sansa didn’t do anything wrong! Her family died!”

“Ya! And her brother is blaming me! Me!” He was practically screaming. His anger was getting away from him.

“I wonder why? Oh… ya! You declared war right after Eddard Stark and Robert Baratheon were killed!” She snapped.

“I didn’t do it! And now the North believes I did, and now the entire country is united! I can’t get to the Crowns without going through the bloody North!”

“You shouldn’t have declared war on them.”

“Don’t even try to tell me what I should have done! You are a 17 year old girl! You have no idea how to run a country! Anyway for some reason they also declared war on the Crowns. That’s the only freaking positive! They will to fight a two front war!”

“Pointless.” She was getting tired of his tantrum.

“Excuse me! Don’t make me more mad than I already am! Do want me to release the Dragon?” Dany tensed with the last sentence. Whenever he said that she got hurt.

“No.”

“Good. Now Go! I wanted to include you, but you’re just a stupid girl. GO!”

She slowly walked out, but ran as fast as she could to her room. She was surprised to see Jorah waiting in front of the door. Without a word she walked in, and he followed. His eyes asked her what his voice did not. _What’s wrong?_ Although she knew practically nothing about him she embraced him. She started crying. He stroked her short hair. In that moment she forgot about everything that had happened. She was content. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the only reason I am even slightly okay from that horrid ending to episode 6 is because of George R.R. Martin!
> 
> For those of you who don't know. George absolutely loves the Lord of the Rings. He talks about it all the time in interviews and has put several LotR elements in his books.  
> Anyway 3 months ago I was reading LotR and saw that Frodo's father's name is Drogo. I did not think that was a coincidence. So I asked him on his LiveJournal if Khal Drogo was named after Frodo's dad.  
> Well I got a response 3 weeks ago, but didn't see i until today! He said "Yes, actually. (Not many people have noticed that)."   
> I kinda freaked out in class when I read that! I'm going to go ahead and take that as a compliment!  
> I feel so special!
> 
> So I'm happy now!
> 
> I so want either Theon or Sansa to kill Ramsay during the Battle of Winterfell.   
> And I would be even happier if Sansa and/or Theon did the whole Wyman Manderly plot line from the books with Myranda before Ramsay dies!  
> Never thought I would root for someone's death... Thank you Game of Thrones.
> 
> Sorry about all the rambling... Oh well!


	8. Sansa VI

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I read this absolutely amazing thing last night. Which inturn made me refocus a bit on what I'm doing with Sansa. Here's the link: http://gotgifsandmusings.tumblr.com/post/119391541235/why-sansa-really-kneeled-how-sexism-shaped-sansa  
> I totaly recomend reading it for all of my fellow Sansa fans.  
> This reminded me of why Sansa became my favourite character in the first place. I mean I started watching the show first and she annoyed the crap out of me. Then I started reading the books and she quickly became a character I looked forward to reading about. Tbh what made her my favourite character by far were the chapters in a Feast for Crows where she was with Petyr... 
> 
> Enough of my rambiling...

Sansa sat in her desk nibbling on a piece of bread she had taken off of her sandwich. She hadn't been eating much since her father's death. As a result she had lost a decent amount of weight. Whenever she looked in the mirror she couldn't recognize the underweight girl with tear stained eyes, hollow cheeks, and bruises all over her body. The Lannisters were not happy when Robb refused them, instead declaring war on them. Cersei no longer pretended to love her, she didn’t even try to hide her disgust with the crying girl. Sansa had become Joffrey’s favourite toy. He loved to torment her. She was only able to avoid it as much as she did by locking herself in her room. When she did have to leave she raced from class to class. Classic Literature was always a wildcard for her. Some days Joffrey wouldn’t even glance at her for fear of his uncle, and others he couldn’t care about his uncle. Those times were his nastiest. It seemed like he enjoyed tormenting her more in front of his uncle than when not. There were times, though, when she truly enjoyed the class. Particularly when Prof. Lannister made a complete fool of Joffrey. Which in hindsight isn’t that hard to do. Even if most times his fury was directed towards her later, she still loved seeing his beautiful features betray him and reveal the monstrous interior. That for her was worth every hateful remark, every beating. But even that pleasure she felt wasn’t much of an escape. Her only true escape was with Prof. Baelish, or more accurately when they were alone. In public he did his best to keep in Cersei’s good graces even if it meant ignoring, and mocking Sansa. She would be lying if she said it didn’t hurt, but she understood why. He still hadn’t told her his reasons for the letter, or for anything he did. But she did know that the only way for anything he did have planned to work is if Cersei trusted him. They both knew that any sign of kindness towards Sansa would be met with suspicion from Cersei. So Prof. Baelish taunted her for her stupidity, complained about having to tutor her, and ignored her. Only around others. Only to please Cersei. He never apologized when they were alone, but he didn’t have to. Being kind to her was enough. When she was with him she could feel just a sliver of happiness creep back into her. Their lunches spent mostly in silence were her beacon of light in a sea of darkness. They were also the only time during the day, besides when she was in her dorm room, that there were not the guards prying and peaking into everything she did. For that she assumed his public mask was working. He was the only one of the teachers that Cersei trusted with the Princess of the North.

Sansa was knocked from her thoughts when she felt his familiar stare. Lifting her head, and placing her barely eaten bread on the plate, she return his stare. He smirked.

“Sansa dear, we need to discuss your grades.”

“Are they bad?” She made her face appear as innocent as possible.

“Very.” His smirk had become even wider.

“All of them?”

“No. Your Classic Literature grade seems determined to hang onto that A.”

“I love to read. I thought you knew that? Everyone knows that.” Her double meaning was quite clear to him.

“Cersei Lannister also _knows_ that her brother is giving you the A.” He twisted her words. By this time he had risen from his seat and was slowing walking towards her. She had lowered her head, staring at her uneaten food.

“Oh? Why would she ever think that?” She looked up at him through her eyelashes.

“She seems to think he has very unteacher like affections for you.” He was standing over her.

“And, why would she think that?”

He smirked. “The best lies have a bit of truth to them.” Suddenly he turned around and made his way to his office. Before disappearing he commanded, “Eat. I will not have you starve.”

Sansa was confused. She couldn’t read him. Most people were easy. Like Joffrey who only wanted to prove he was more powerful than others. Or like Cersei who used her “love” for her dead husband and her love for her children to cover her own greed. Prof. Baelish was impossible. One moment she thought he wanted power the next he wanted…

Even though she felt the safest around him she knew she wasn’t, not completely at least. She always felt naked around him. Her armour of courtesy that protected her so well against the beatings Joffrey gave her, and the tormenting Cersei loved, didn’t work on him. He saw right through it even if he pretended that it did indeed work. She saw through that mask at least.

She ate the rest of her food in record time, spending the remaining time in silence. Both of her class flew by. The whole time she was lost in thought. She didn’t think about one particular thing for very long. Instead her mind raced through one event to another. She analyzed her breakup with Joffrey. Annoyance filled her. _How could I have ever thought I loved him?_ Glanced briefly at the fire. _Mom, Bran, Rickon… why?_ Avoided her father’s death. _Who blew up the plane? Viserys Targaryen? Tywin Lannister? His daughter? Prof. Baelish…?_ The last thing she thought on was Arya and Daenerys. _Where’s Arya? Why did she run? Dany… Will I ever see her again? Will I even want to?_ The last thought shocked her, but she didn’t show it.

Class ended like it always did. With a single guard waiting for her outside the Mathematics building. This time though it was Sandor. He had his regular expression on. Anger. Before taking another step towards her dorm she looked directly into his eyes. _Why is he so angry?_ Even though he gave her a small smile she still felt frightened. Anger for Sansa never ended well. Her eyes flicked up to his forehead where his brand lie. It was a nasty thing, three ugly dogs chasing each others tails. His smile quickly faded replaced with a scowl.

“Come on little bird.” His words were thick with an unspoken threat. She nodded and started forward. About half-way there she finally spoke.

“How did you get that scar?” She didn’t know why she asked. She did know she had always wanted to, but she never did before because he scared her.

He growled. She stopped walking and stood firm locking him with her blue eyes. “How?” She insisted again.

“Move,” fury boiled in his features.

“Tell me.”

“No.” He suddenly pushed her forward. She stumbled and fell. He stood over her. His eyes red with anger.

“My father told everyone that I tripped on to the bright red steel meant to brand the leather he worked with.” He was glaring at her. She was scared. In her fear she started to feel resentment towards him. That he was using his size and life to terrify her. She started to hate him. “Ha! My brother was the one who made the brand red hot that day. He was the one who beat me up so I would stay still then shoved the brand onto my forehead!” He was screaming. Sansa slowly stood up. When she was standing she smiled. She walked forward hesitantly and forced him into an embrace.

“I’m sorry that happened to you.” She quickly backed away and hurried the rest of the way to her room. His face was one of pure shock.

In her room she quickly fell asleep skipping dinner. Again. She slept peacefully in Dany’s bed.

The next day past much like the rest. She woke up, got ready, and walked alone to Qyburn’s class. Endured Prof. Varys glares and mean remarks, and Margaery’s constant meaningless gossip. She cried during the daily beating she received at the hands of her first love, Joffrey. Although she did start to notice the glances and looks Prof. Lannister sent her way much too often. She quickly ran to lunch and ate a little less than half of in it relative silence with Prof. Baelish. Took notes or became lost in thought during his lectures. Ran to her dorm leaving the guard in the dust. Ate a small dinner, showered, then fell asleep in Dany’s bed. Sleeping there had become an essential part of her life. She didn’t know weather she could deal without it.

She woke up and repeated the process again, and again, and again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really wanted to highlight one of Sansa's greatest strengths, her kindness. Especially considering what is going to happen soon in a few chapters. *Wink *Wink  
> So I hope I delivered.
> 
> School for me ends on Wednesday. Instead of my schedule freeing up it gets hella crazy. I'm working like 40 hours a week, and helping with Summer Camps for my school Robotics team, and managing for my school's football team. Ya... I'm going to be very busy. So my previous wish of updating once a day, which I already screwed up on, is defiantely not going to happen. More like once or twice a week...  
> So please bare with me.


	9. Arya II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tired to get this done before episode 8 just in case something horrid happened to a character I love. I wasn't disappointed. I have a feeling I know exactly what the final scene we see with Jon Snow is going to be... *Internal Screaming*  
> As you can tell I failed... lol  
> Of the 3 POV characters I am using Arya's overall plot line diverges the most from the original. So far at least. 
> 
> I highly suggest reading this chapter and this entire story while listening the full album on youtube: Icon For Hire, by Icon For Hire.  
> It works like perfectly.

Arya ducked behind a shelf. The man in the front only saw a glimpse of a black hood. She ran from aisle to aisle grabbing various things. The cameras only saw a blur. She stood hunched over an aisle away from the door. It was guarded by the man with a manager’s badge, and cameras. Arya had a bag in each hand and one on her back each filled with stolen goods. Setting only one bag on the floor she reached into her overstuffed pocket. She grabbed her new cell-phone, quickly sent a txt:

**_Okay. Hurry. Your turn._ **

She watched the exit through the bottles on the shelf. Gendry rushed in looking panicked.

“Hey man! I just ran over someone! Go call the police!” He cried. Arya saw the manager rush away. Gendry whispered, “Arry! He’s gone! Hurry!” She grabbed the bag on the floor and sprinted out of the store Gendry in tow. They ran for a few minutes before they were forced to duck behind a few bushes as the police flashed by. When they were out of sight the duo ran for a bit longer until they came upon a large parking lot.

“Who’s turn is it?” He inquired.

“Mine. Here take these.” She hurled the bags at him and rushed towards the cars.

“Please pick one less obvious this time!” Gendry yelled after her. She waved her hand above her head dismissively. He rolled his eyes, sighed, and followed her. When he caught up to her she had picked a 2006 Eclipse. He rolled his eyes again. “That’s better I guess. Go make sure no one will see us.” Arya ran off towards the large department store. She stood waiting for Gendry’s sign that she could return. A thin man started towards the general area Gendry was in. Arya ran up to him. “Help me please! I can’t find my mom! We’re travelling so I have no idea where I am! Please help!” She had fake tears streaming down her cheeks. The man took pity on her. “She might still be inside. Come on I’ll help you find her.” As he lead her away she turned her back and saw Gendry watching. She winked and tapped her ear. He nodded and went back to work.

They were about half-way through the store when Arya’s phone quietly buzzed.

“I think she might be over here.” She lied rushing into the next aisle. “Nope, maybe here?” She ran to the next aisle. The man lagged behind. Aya took the opportunity to run down the aisle and out of the store before he caught up with her. She ran as fast as she could to the small red Eclipse a few parking spaces away. Flinging the door open she jumped in. As soon as the door was closed they sped off.

“At least this one’s fast.”

“Better than the one you picked last time!” Arya playfully slapped him on the shoulder. He just grunted. She laid the seat back. Closing her eyes, she whispered her prayer, “Joffrey, Viserys, Daenerys.”  Then she fell asleep.

Several hours later music was blaring. It hurt her ears. Gendry was singing which hurt even more.

“Gods! It sounds like you’re screaming.” She joked.

“Ouch! Right in the heart.”

“Ha! Can you turn it down? I was having a very nice dream.”

“Oh? About?”

“My old dog. She ran away when I was little.”

“Oh…”

“So?”

“So?”

“Are you going to turn this horrid music down?”

“With that many shots I’m surprised I’m not dead!”

“So funny!”

He turned the music off. “I was trying to wake you up. Thought I would have some fun with it.”

“That’s one way to put it. Why?”

“I have no idea where we are going.” He admitted.

“What!?”

“You never told me.”

“I hinted!”

“Ya… I’m not exactly the best with hints!”

“I plainly said, ‘I think we should go to see my uncle’ how is that not obvious?”

“It just isn’t!”

“Whatever.”

They sat in silence for a while. Gendry started to calm down, but Arya was still angry. Gendry broke the tension.

“Well?”

“Well, what?” Arya spat.

“Where are we going?”

“Ugh! Take the next left, you’re going the wrong way. Riverrun is in the middle of the Trident. We’re still in the Crowns.”

“So we’re going to Riverrun?”

“That’s what I just said!”

“Sure. Whatever. Go back to sleep.”

“You just missed the turn!” She reached forward and started pressing buttons.

“What are you doing?”

“Setting up GPS. There. Just follow the instructions. I hope you can do that.”

“Humph.”

They had enough food from their latest burglary that they only stop three times for gas. Each time was increasingly more nerve racking. They were afraid of being caught. Even when they were in her mother’s homeland they were still scared.  No matter what she tried she couldn’t fall asleep. So she rested her head against the window and watched the scenery pass by with Gendry’s music playing in the distant background. She thought of everything and nothing. Real raw emotion threatened to overcome her. She tried her best to hide all of her pain, sadness, and loneliness behind a calm emotionless face. It wasn’t working. A tear fell down her cheek. She wiped it away turning up the music so she could sing effectively drowning out her thoughts.

“Arya.”

“Hmm?”

“Stop singing.”

“Why? I like this song.”

“No you don’t.”

“Yes I…” She stopped, “Ya. I don’t.”

“Haha! I think we’re almost there.”

She glanced at the GPS. “Ya. Like ten minutes.”

“Nervous?”

“Not really. I actually like uncle Edmure, and… my grandpa is really sick. He’ll die soon most likely.”

“I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be. He’s been sick my entire life. We’ve been expecting his death for a while.”

“Isn’t your brother heir to the Trident?”

“No. It’s a confusing mess.”

“We have time, and I would not like to look like an idiot while we’re there.”

“Well I’ll be brief. My grandpa, Hoster Tully is king of the Trident. He had three kids my mother, Catelyn, my aunt Lysa, and my uncle Edmure. Because my mother is the oldest she was heir. Then she married my father who was king of the North. When they married she renounced her claim on the Trident. Although not publicly, so everyone… used to think she was heir. That means that me and my siblings are not in line of succession for the Trident unless everyone else dies. So Lysa was heir, but then she married Jon Arryn, king of the Vale. At first she didn’t renounce her claim, but my mom and her husband forced her to give it up. Again not publicly. So Edmure is the heir, but because grandpa is sick he’s pretty much king.” Arya looked pretty much unaffected by what she had just said. Gendry on the other hand had a puzzled expression.

“I’m confused.”

“Of course you are. How?”

“I’ll ignore that remark. Why did your mom give up the Trident?”

“If my grandpa were to die, which he will, and my mom was heir she would be queen of the North and the Trident. My father the king of both as well. Which means that my brother Robb would not only have been heir to the North but also the Trident. My parents thought that would be too much power.”

“So why force your aunt?”

“Same reason. She has a son. My uncle Jon died when my cousin Robert was only 3 years old. So if Lysa was still heir she would have been queen of both the Vale and the Trident all by herself. And like Robb, Robert would have been heir to two nations.”

“What would happen if Edmure were to marry a princess or queen of another country?”

“No idea. But I doubt he will do that.”

“Why?”

“Because the only princess or queen close to his age is Arianne Martell, and well they don’t really get along.”

“Why?”

“I don’t know!”

“Sorry for asking!”

“Your fine. Please park away from that tall building in the center.”

“Don’t hit me but why?”

“Ugh. It’s my uncle and grandpa’s home. Not a good idea to show up in a stolen car.”

“Oh.”

They drove to the nearest toll free parking lot. Leaving the small car they started to walk. While on their way to the center of the city Arya noticed that the city had grown considerably since she last was there. Tall skyscrapers stood so tall their tops couldn’t be seen from the ground. Before she knew it they were at the front steps of her mother’s family’s home. The door man look at the ragged pair with suspicion. He was surprised when the small girl approached him.

“May I talk with my uncle?” She asked her words were polite but her tone dripped impatience.

“Who is your uncle ma’am?”

“Edmure Tully. I’m Arya Stark.” The man was dumb stricken.

“Ar...r...y...a… St...a...rr...k? How? You disappeared! Everyone thought you were dead.” This time she was surprised.

“What!? I wasn’t gone for that long!”

“Ma’am you it’s been 3 months since your… father’s…”

“Well…” She stood silent for a minute. She couldn’t believe she hadn’t payed attention to the dates. “I’m not dead, and I need to see my uncle! Sooner than later please.”

“Wait one minute.”

He rushed off returning minutes later. He was flushed as if from embarrassment.

“He will see you to confirm you are not lying. Come.” They started to follow the man, but he stopped them. “Ma’am only you.”

“Excuse me? He comes with me. Or I run away again. How would my uncle like it if he were to look at the camera footage and see me and then learn that I ran off because you wouldn’t let my friend come with me?”

He whispered several apologies before turning away again with Arya and Gendry in tow. Gendry tapped her on the shoulder.

“Wow. You actually seemed like a princess!” He whispered in her ear. His breath tickled in a not so unpleasant way. She stuck her foot out behind her kicking him. They were lead through many hallways and up many stairs. Until they came to a silver metal door with a fish carved into it. The man lightly knocked on it. Arya heard her uncle’s voice. “Come in.” The door was opened. Within the spacious room was Edmure, and his own uncle. They were standing behind a large table. Edmure had his arms crossed against his chest. The other man, _Bryden_ thought Arya, was staring at the door with his arms flat against his sides. There was a moment of stillness when they saw her. Then suddenly Edmure flung open his arms. “Arya!” She rushed to him and jumped into his arms. “We thought you were dead!”

“Why would you think that? I was only gone for three months.”

“Hmm. Let me think. Oh. Ya. Your brother was sent a second letter from your sister. Apparently Cersei Lannister found your dead body. That poor girl.”

“Hahaha! Well. I’ve always wanted to know what it was like to be dead.” She said bluntly and sarcastically. Gendry scoffed. That got Edmure and Bryden’s attentions.

“Who is this?” Edmure demanded.

“This is Gendry Waters. He is Robert Baratheon’s oldest known child. A bastard yes, but so are Joffrey, Myrcella, and Tommen. Technically speaking he is Robert’s heir.” Arya smiled. “This should be the king of the Crowns.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I liked Edmure in the books. Not so much in the show. The show paints him as a arrogant idiot with no brains. The books kinda do to... but trust me he is much more likable in the books...
> 
> Okay to be honest I totally delayed writing this... I was working a lot on my original story. And two other fan fics. Still hope you all like it.
> 
> Sorry. But not sorry about the amount of dialogue.


	10. Sansa VI

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I was far to lazy to edit this as much as I did for my other chapters. So if there are a lot of errors... oh well. I really don't care.
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy my longest chapter yet...

“How dare they! I am the king! Not him!” Joffrey shouted. He was red with anger. He had thrown his food as if he was a child in a tantrum. That’s exactly what he was. Sansa ate her food quietly trying to avoid getting his attention. The whole family was seated for dinner. Sansa was an honored guest. At least that’s what they told her. She knew the truth they were keeping an eye on her. She was too valuable. These family dinners started when Margaery found Sansa collapsed on her kitchen counter. She was malnourished. She barely ate. She had explained that she didn’t want to die she just didn’t have an appetite. To ensure she was eating she was forced to join the Lannister family for dinner every single day. In addition Cersei Lannister commanded Sansa to go straight to Prof. Baelish for lunch. He was to make sure she ate a proper lunch. Cersei thought it a punishment. She loved to take her anger from Sansa’s family out on her. They even almost forced her to move back in with Margaery. She fought and refused to leave her and Dany’s room. Cersei eventually let her stay although a guard was placed at the entrance to the dorms.

Cersei was trying to calm her son but like normal she was failing. Joffrey was in a rage. Cersei had made the mistake revealing certain developments in the war at dinner. The Trident had joined with Robb Stark and the North, and had declared war on the Crowns and Essos. The Vale, The Reach, and Dorne all remained unresponsive. The West had joined the Crowns naturally. The South on the other hand had declared war on everyone aligned with the Crowns, Essos, or the North. Stannis Baratheon had done so because of Edmure Tully. Her uncle claimed that Joffrey, Myrcella, and Tommen were not Robert’s but Cersei’s bastards. He then declared that a bastard boy he had, Gendry Waters, was the oldest living child of Robert’s, and so he should be the king of the Crowns. The last piece of news was what infuriated Joffrey. He was yelling idle threats towards ears that could not hear him. His grandfather, who had just recently joined his family at Landing Academy, looked at the boy with disgust. The school had become the Lannister’s base of operation, because of it’s location being so close to the border with the West.

“Don’t make threats you don’t mean to keep.” Tywin stated bluntly.

“But I do mean them! I am the king!” Joffrey wined.

“No you are a king. Best not forget that.” Joffrey flushed even redder. He was trying to say something but stopped when he saw Sansa. He gave her a wicked smile.

“If I can’t do anything to Robb Stark then I’ll do them to his sister!” He started forward towards her. Cersei turned her head the other way. Jaime’s face was full of disgust. Tyrion’s knuckles were white around his knife. Joffrey had reached Sansa and was about to hit her. But Tywin shot up and slammed his hands on the table.

“Enough! Cersei take your son to his room.” He waited for compliance. She didn’t move an inch. “NOW!”

“No you can’t! I’m the king here not you!” Joffrey pleaded.

“Now!” Tywin repeated this time looking at both Cersei and Jaime. They reluctantly obeyed. They escorted the screaming king away. Tywin himself left the room after them not even giving Sansa the briefest of glances. Myrcella and Tommen followed after him. Only Tyrion and Sansa remained in the room.

“I have quite the family.” He tried to jest.

“You have a very noble family Prof. Lannister.”  
“That’s a word for them. Call me Tyrion. Not in class but elsewhere. No need for formalities.”

“Yes Prof… Tyrion. May I be excused?” She asked politely. He waved her off as he reached for another glass of wine. Sansa left the room in a hurry. She rushed to her dorm hastily shutting the door. She rested against it. Feeling tears in her eyes she wiped them away. _I will be strong. I will be strong. I will be strong!_ With dry eyes she prepared for bed. When she was done she curled up in Dany’s red and black blanket. She blindly rummaged through Dany’s bedside table for the phone. When she got a hold of it she looked through the phone again as she did most nights. Dany was her last living connection to her life before. And she latched onto that connection as if her life depended on it. She looked through every single one of the pictures they took together. Those pictures filled her with strength every time she saw them. That strength more often than not is what got her through the day. Through all of Joffrey’s torment, Cersei’s mocking, and Prof. Lannister’s, no Tyrion’s, pitying eyes. The phone was her little secret, not even Prof. Baelish knew about it, and he seemed to know almost everything. She looked through the messages again, and again. Reading the same conversations over and over. She always wished that one night she would open the phone and see a message from Daenerys. So far she was disappointed. With the phone in her hand she fell asleep.

She awoke earlier than she used to. She did this on purpose, the earlier start to the day gave her the opportunity to look at the news. Although seeing anything that was happening outside the wall of Landing Academy was no simple task. Cersei had the internet filled with filters and blocks that prevented any information she didn’t want the students knowing getting through. She kept most of the students ignorant of most of the dealings out of the school. That ignorance helped her keep the students complient as most of them were hostages of some sort or another. The one hostage she kept that she wanted to keep the most unaware was Sansa as she was Cersei’s most important “guest.” Ironically Sansa was also the most informed of all the students even more so than Margaery or even Joffrey. That was all thanks to Prof. Baelish. Who didn’t tell her that the filters and blocks on the internet were weakest at 5:30. Who didn’t tell her how to hack into the system to allow her less than thirty minutes on the internet. He didn’t tell her for the promise to only use the knowledge to keep informed on the war and the world outside Landing Academy. She was not to use the knowledge to contact Robb or anyone else. So far she kept her promise.

She found nothing new. That didn’t surprise her. The war was moving quite slowly, not a single battle was fought yet. All of the nations involved were in the state in which they were gathering their armies.

Moving quickly through her morning routine she was the first to arrive at Human Anatomy. That didn’t surprise the Lannister guards or her professor. She was always early. The good student. Although her grades didn’t reflect that fact. Class started and was over in a blur. She sprinted to World History, again early. Again the guards were not surprised. Again the class started and finished in a blur. On her way to Classic Literature she walked as slowly as she could without drawing attention to herself. Still she arrived early. Tyrion greeted her with a smile. Class started soon after, but did not end in a blur like the other two. Joffrey had made it a habit to torment her in front of his uncle. He had sensed that his uncle had a fondness for the Stark girl. He loved to embarrass both of them. His uncle couldn’t do a thing. That made it all the worse. That day though Joffrey was being particularly nasty. He was still furious at her family’s actions. He was whispering not so quietly all the things he would do and have done to her and her family when he wins the war. She ignored him or replied with fake courtesy. Tyrion on the other hand couldn’t hide his hatred and disgust for the boy king.

“Joffrey would you care to explain how you plan to win the war?” He asked suddenly. Cutting off the boy’s words as he was roughly playing with Sansa’s hair.

“Uh..” He couldn’t respond.

“That’s what I thought. Let me put the war in perspective for you. The Trident has joined with the North. The Trident, if you remember geography, completely cuts us off from the North and Essos. Making attack on either impossible. Essos has more soldiers available than every other country, even more than the Crowns and the West combined. The North and the Trident together have significantly less soldiers but also significantly more land. Together they border every country except the South, the Vale and Dorne. That fact alone is a very valuable asset. Oh, and don’t forget your uncle who is known as the best military general alive. He borders you on the opposite side that Edmure Tully does. Effectively making you have to fight a two-front war. Not good odds. Yes you do have my dear father and the West on your side, but you are going to need more than two countries with limited resources to win this war. Lets not forget that Lysa Arryn of the Vale, Doran Martell, and Mace Tyrell have all yet to pick sides if they even do. Lysa Arryn and Doran Martell could easily decide to stay out of the war even though Viserys Targaryen has declared war on them. Why? Well because they are both located the farthest from Essos and the North. They know that to reach them Viserys would have to go through the North, the Trident, you, then the South. The Vale is even more protected because its capital is located on the top of a mountain, and the entire country is basically just a bunch of mountains. Not the best land to fight on if you’re not used to it. The Vale would have homefield advantage, so why leave to attack outside its borders? The same can be said for Dorne. Its borders are mountains and then a huge desert borders the mountains. Effectively protecting the bulk of Dorne’s population. Dorne also has never fought a war outside or its borders so why start now? That leaves the Reach. They, I will admit, are a wild card. They might join you they might not. Either way your odds don’t look as good as you seem to think. Now stop whispering idle threats into Sansa’s ears and pay attention.” Throughout Tyrion’s monologue Joffrey grew redder and redder. His grip on Sansa’s hair became tighter and tighter. So tight that tears started to form in her eyes but she did not make a sound. He was about to speak when Sandor stopped him. He forced the boy’s hand from Sansa’s hair. At first that made Joffrey madder if that was even possible, but when Sandor whispered words in his ears he calmed. No calm wasn’t the right word. He started laughing hysterically.

“Good one dog.” He kept laughing as he walked out of the classroom. His laughter could still be heard for several minutes as a faint echo. The class resumed where it had left off, but everyone was very unsettled. Not a single student listened to Tyrion’s words. The class ended in silence. Instead of rushing out of the room the students took their time leaving. Sansa on the other hand rushed out. She wanted to get to Prof. Baelish’s room as soon as possible. She no longer cared about the guards that followed her only to the entrance to the mathematics building. Once in the building she rushed towards his room, but passed it. She rounded the corner and entered the bathrooms. She stared at herself in the mirror. There was no fixing of her makeup or straightening of her hair. Sansa used the mirror to build her strength and courage. Even though her few hours with Prof. Baelish were by far her favourites of the day, she couldn’t help but feel daunted by him. He was a much more complicated man than she had originally believed him to be. She never knew what he wanted or what his motives were. But. Despite that uncertainty she trusted him. For some reason she truly believed he did not mean her harm. Although she was not foolish enough to believe he really cared for her. Every now and then she got the impression that he really did. He would do things, small things, barely noticeable. He would call on her occasionally to answer a particularly hard question, and his eyes, only his eyes, would light up when she got the answer right when no one else did. He would call her Sansa instead of Miss Stark. She wasn’t allowed lemon cakes anymore, but he always had a plate full of them for her. What stuck out the most to her was how much he relaxed in her presence. He went from a man who choose every word with care to sitting slumped in his chair chatting about nothing and everything.

After a few minutes Sansa smiled to her reflection, and left. She walked into his room heading straight for her desk. She was expecting to see a plate of food on the desk, she didn’t. Before sitting down a voice caught her attention. It was the same soft voice of her professor.

“Sansa sweetling. We’re going to eat in my office today.” He was leaning against wall next to his office door. He had a glint in his eyes that Sansa couldn’t pin.

“I… uh… okay?” She was confused, she had never stepped foot into that room before. He led her into the room, to a small grey couch. The walls were covered top to bottom with shelves. The shelves were filled completely with books. Making the fairly large room seem smaller. He grabbed a small plate from the ornate desk directly across from the couch, and gave it to Sansa. It was a plate of lemon cakes. She smiled a real smile as she licked the leftover cake off of her fingers. He was leaning against the front of his desk watching her. His eyes turned to black briefly. Sansa barely saw it.

“Why are we in here?” She asked as she put another cake in her mouth.

“We need to talk. In private.” He explained watching her every movement.

“About what?” Sansa flung her legs up onto the coach. So now she was half sitting, half laying down.

“Did you learn anything new this morning?” He asked ignoring her question. For a moment his eyes were fixed on the skirt that had ridden up a little too far up her legs.

“Not really.” He couldn’t hide the surprise in his face. “Cersei told us everything last night.” She clarified, “She told us at dinner that my uncle Edmure was claiming Joffrey, Myrcella, and Tommen are her bastards.”

Prof. Baelish starting laughing. “She said that in front of Joffrey?” She nodded. “How did he take that?”

“Like a child. Although he was more angry about Gendry Waters.” She spat. “I almost prefer Joffrey as king than him.” Tears started to form in her eyes, she wiped them away. “Joffrey hasn’t killed anyone! She trusted him! He was all she talked about! And he killed her! Joffrey made me look at her body! I couldn’t even recognize her face it was so bashed in! What is Edmure thinking!” She was screaming and tears were running freely down her cheeks. Prof. Baelish moved to her. Moving her legs off the couch he sat next to her. She clung to him.

“Sweetling, what if I told you that wasn’t your sister?” He offered. Sansa looked up at him. She didn’t believe him.

“But? The girl? She looked like her!”

“Did you see her face?”

“Yes…”

“What did you see?”

“I didn’t recognize her… they told me it was her… and I believed them!”

“I know sweetling.”

“Wait… if that wasn’t Arya… who was it?” She asked even though she wasn’t sure she wanted to know the answer.

“I believe you knew her.” He paused for a moment. “Her name was Jeyne Poole.”

Sansa choked on her words. _Jeyne._ She used to be friends with her, but she had soon forgotten and ignored Jeyne and all of her other friends when she met Joffrey. Sansa strained her memory trying to remember anything she could about the girl. She knew they shared Classic Literature. Jenye had the same hair as Arya, the same complexion, they were the same height, and weight despite Arya being younger, but their faces were completely different especially the eyes. Sansa couldn’t recall that Jeyne ever knew her sister’s friend.

“Why would Gendry Waters,” she hissed the name, “kill Jeyne?”

“Why indeed.” He gave a her a knowing smirk.

“I don’t think they ever knew each other…” The wheels inside of her head started to turn. She remember the bruises on the girl’s arms and neck. So much like her own. She remembered his laughing face… “Joffrey.” She said it as a statement.

“Yes.”

“Cersei made me write a letter to Robb! I had to tell him it was Arya! I had to look at the body thinking it was her! That bitch!” Sansa was in a rage. She was sick of being lied to, being manipulated, being used. She was done.

He gently ran his fingers through her hair. It was so incredibly soft. After a few minutes of silence and him stroking her hair she calmed.

“I hate it here. I hate Joffrey. I hate Cersei. I want…” She stopped.

“What, sweetling?”

“Out.” She replied quickly. He smirked, then laughed.

“Now that brings me to what I really wanted to tell you.” Somehow they were only taking up half of the couch. They were so very close to each other.

“What?” Sansa hoped. To look at him face to face she had to turn her entire body towards him.

“Can you be brave my dear?” He raised his hand to idly play with her hair again.

“Yes.” She gulped.

“Even if failing means your life most like?” Her breath hitched. Could I? She thought. After a moment of silence she answered, “Yes. I want out.” They had somehow gotten so much closer to each other. She could smell his breath, it was a pleasant mint.

“What if I told you I could give you more than an escape? I could give you revenge for your family.”

“How…?” She ignored the implications of that statement.

“Are you afraid to kill someone?” His question shocked her. She was suddenly very aware of his hand in her hair. She looked down at it avoiding his eyes. It took all of her strength to say, “No… Who?”

He put his other hand under her chin and lifted it up so he was staring into her eyes. She stared right back with a ferocity, but somehow she radiated innocence.

“Joffrey.” He breathed. Then he kissed her. She was taken aback, but she did not move away. The kiss at first was just the touch of their lips, but then Sansa slightly opened her mouth when she was forced to release the breath she was holding. He took advantage of the opening, sliding his tongue in. After a little while she yield and joined him in the kiss. It seemed to last forever neither ending it more than the few seconds it took to catch their breaths. His hand found  her bare knee. It lightly traveled up her thigh, it was so close.

The bell rang ripping them apart. His eyes were as black as onyx. They were both breathing heavily. He rose ever so graceful. He gently grabbed the beautiful girl by the arm and guided her out of his office.

“We must talk later.” He whispered. He was about to say something else when another student walked in. He tapped his pocket where his phone was, and she knew what he meant. Both classes rushed by in a blur with only one thing in focus, him. With every minute that passed she got more and more nervous. Her mind was in chaos.

When her last class was over she half sprinted out of the room, all to aware of a pair of eyes watching her. She slowed down to a walk when she saw the guards. They escorted her to her dorm room. Once inside she slumped on to the floor in front of the door. _What am I thinking? I can’t kill Joffrey. Why would Prof. Baelish ask me to? Prof. Baelish… I kissed a Professor_! She laughed hysterically. Through the laughter she heard her phone ring. Ha! That’s him! She ran to her room and grabbed the phone off of the dust covered desk. Walking back to Dany’s room she checked her messages. She plopped herself down on the bed and opened the new message.

**_Hello, sweetling._**

**_Hi_**

**_We need to talk._**

**_I don't think I can… kill… him… I mean… your asking me to kill!_**

**_I know._**

**_I’ll get caught_**

**_No you won’t_**

**_Really!? Who will they suspect when Joff drops dead!? ME!_**

**_Not if you’re nowhere near him, and if someone else appears... more guilty._**

**_Really?! And who would that be?_**

**_Tyrion Lannister_**

**_WHAT!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?_**

**_Tyrion Lannister_**

**_I saw the first time!_**

**_I know_**

**_Ugh! Okay, then. Let’s say I agree to this… I HAVEN’T… but say i do. How will I… kill him without being near him. I swear to the gods if you say with a sniper, I WILL kill you._  **

**_Haha._ ** **_With poison my dear_**

**_Oh_**

**_Ya_**

**_One problem with that_**

**_Yes?_**

**_How will I get the poison in him? He’s watched like 24/7_**

**_Does he ever steal your stuff in front of you?_**

**_Yes… how did you know?_**

**_I have my ways. What is his favourite drink?_** ****

**_How am I supposed to know...?_**

**_What is it?_**

**_… Diet Coke…_**

**_See I knew you knew._**

**_… I’m sticking my tongue out at you…_**

**_I know._**

**_WHAT!?_**

**_I was only joking._**

**_Oh._**

**_Anyway before Classic Literature buy a Diet Coke and put the poison in it._**

**_I don’t know… what if he makes me drink it first…_**

**_I have the antidote, it must be taken with in 2 hours of drinking the poison so you’ll just take it when you come to my class._**

**_One more problem._**

**_What?_**

**_Sandor._**

**_Who?_**

**_Joffrey’s bodyguard._**

**_He has a name?_**

**_-_-_**

**_What about him?_**

**_He tastes all of Joff’s food even the stuff he steals from me… He’s way to paranoid._**

**_Well then give him a cookie._**

**_What? Oh! With the antidote cooked into it!_**

**_Good job._**

**_Thank you._**

**_I must go. I’ll give you the poison tomorrow._**

**_HEY! I never agreed to kill him!_**

**_See you tomorrow Sansa._**

**_Fine. Wait!_**

**_What?_**

**_When do I give it to him?_**

**_We’ll talk tomorrow._**

**_Fine._**

She sighed and put her phone on the bedside table. She glanced at the clock, It was 5:30. Right on cue she heard a knock on her door. Taking her sweet time she answered the door. The usual Lannister guard stood outside to take her to dinner. She started to walk, but he stopped her.

“Miss. Cersei sends her apologies. The king called off the dinner.”

Before he could utter another word she had run back through the door and slammed it in his face. It took all of her restraint not to scream in celebration. Instead she ran around the room. She turned on the T.V, and grabbed her hidden stash of the lemon cakes Prof. Baelish had gived her. Before the show was over she had eaten all of the cakes. She threw the plastic plate across the room. When it hit the ground instead of hearing a thud she heard a phone go off. Annoyed that she had to get up she went to where she had placed her phone. She checked the messages. There were no new ones. _What? Dany’s phone… no way…_ There was a message.

**_Sansa?_**

It was from Daenerys.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I have an obsession... with... ya.. you guessed it... Game of Thrones, and A Song of Ice and Fire...  
> I have no real life... *sob*
> 
> Anyway the week after every episode I read the articles written about it and the next episode. Well I read this interesting interview with one of the Sand Snakes. I forget which one. Anyway she said the Sand Snakes have a major part in the finale. That got me thinking...  
> Here's what I think might happen. (I'm telling you guys as proof so if I'm right I can brag...)  
> 1\. Some shit with Sansa... No idea where that's headed... Hopefully the ghost of Theon's penis, and the ghost of Sansa's virginity kill Ramsay. And it would be the coolest thing like ever if Sansa cooked Miranda and/or Fat Walda, and fed them to Ramsay and Roose. (Keep in mind she still has the knife she grabbed in episode 8. PLEASE let her kill Ramsay! Or at least someone!)  
> 2\. Cersei's walk of shame. (YAY!!! I hate Cersei so much! This will be my favourite scene in the whole show... Sick, I know.)  
> 3\. Jon Snow dies... probably after he agrees to help Stannis. (Watch that be the very last scene... Dan and Dave would totally do that.)  
> 4\. Some shit with Stannis and the Boltons. (Honestly I hate him now. So if he dies yay! I still like Davos though. He's a freaking boss!)  
> 5\. Kinda like in the books Arya will kill Ser Meryn Trant (That is how you spell it right?) Oh! And she will go blind.  
> 6\. Some stuff with Dany... she might meet her old Khalasaar (Again that is how you spell it right?)  
> 7\. Now... for the Sand Snakes. (Who I Love in the books, and don't really care about in the show...) I have multiple Ideas for them.  
> a.) They attack Myrcella as she and Trystane (Again can't spell...) start to travel to King's Landing and they kill her. (I doubt this because of Maggy the Frog's prophecy. Basically saying all of Cersei's kids will die with a crown on their head. Which leads to option b.)  
> b.) The Sand Snakes led by Ellaria (Spelling?) still wanting war crown Myrcella.  
> (Who knows maybe both a and b happen. I doubt that though.)  
> I also have no idea what will happen with Petyr if he is even in episode 10... (Please let him be!)  
> I doubt Lady Stoneheart will show up.  
> I forgot about Brienne and Pod. I don't know with them. Something with the battle of Winterfell and Sansa.
> 
> So that about wraps up my ideas... 
> 
> I really want Sansa to actually do something to help herself. I'm sick of other people saving her. She is a big girl now, people! I don't mean that in a bad way at all. I just want her to be independent of other people.

**Author's Note:**

> By the way, this is the first fan fiction I have ever written. EVER.
> 
> I will try to keep updating every day, but I am still in school, and finals are coming fast. So please understand if I can't always do that.


End file.
